Destino
by anazoy23
Summary: Jump City arrasada por culpa de la hermandad, los Nuevos Titanes con problemas para detenerlos, pero alguien vendra en su ayuda. No soy muy bueno escribiendo fics pero este se me ocurrio despues de leer algunos comics, aunque tambien tiene cameos de la serie de animacion, disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Destino

Cap.1

Una columna de humo se levantaba en la ciudad Red Robín, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Obús, Impulso, Mas, Menos y Argenta intentaban detener a la hermandad del mal la cual estaba formada por Cerebro, Rícitos de oro, Teleporter, Hombre Elefante, Madame Rouge, Plasmus, Cinderblok, Man Bat, Mister Mallah, Phobia, El General Inmortus y Deathstroke, si Deathstroke por alguna razón estaba ayudando a cerebro y eso no era buena señal; lidiar con los villanos y sus locos planes por separado era difícil como para que ahora decidieran trabajar juntos.(para los que no hayan leído los comics Deathstroke es Slade en la serie animada, y Teleporter es uno de los nombres que tiene Warp en los comics( para el que no lo sepa es el villano de amarillo que viaja a través del tiempo y manda a Starfire al futuro en la serie))

Los robots deDeathstroke y El General Inmortus atacaban a los titanes a los cuales ganaban en número, lo cual no era favorable ya que no están acostumbrados a un ataque de semejante magnitud y sus antecesores no iban a estar orgulloso de que después de 5 años de ausencia ellos los "nuevos titanes" no supieran defender una ciudad, no no dejarían que ellos pensaran eso.

-Argent! Dispara un rayo a esa columna de allí, Mas menos cread un torbellino que recorra toda la calle, Impulso ayúdales con la aceleración, Obús tu ocúpate de tirar esa otra columna y tu Wonder Girl tira aquella de más allá ¡ahora!-Grito Red Robín.

Todos los titanes obedecieron aunque no sabían muy bien para que servía todo aquello, pero confiaron en su líder que nunca se había equivocado hasta la fecha en ninguno de sus planes, al poco de realizar sus ataque pudieron ver como el remolino simplemente paraba brevemente a los robots, el tiempo justo para que las tres columnas se rompieran, después los robots siguieron avanzando.

-¿Y ahora qué? Los robots siguen avanzando.-Pregunto el corredor.

-Manteneos en vuestras posiciones y esperad a mi señal.-Aseguro el líder.

-¿QUE?-Gritaron los gemelos.

- ¿Estás loco? Esas chatarras se acercan.-Dijo Wonder Girl con excepticismo

Red Robín seguía en su posición sin inmutarse como si esperara algo y los robots estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Hay que largarse, si no nos movemos nos machacaran.-Le grito preocupada la chica de mechas rosas.

-Al suelo ¡ahora!-Dijo Red Robín mientras lanzaba tres discos contra una cuarta columna.

Los discos explotaron provocando el derrumbe del edifico en obras, el cual se desplomo y destruyo a todo los Robots ante la mirada perpleja de los titanes.

-Os dije que esperarais mi señal.-Dijo el bat-niño triunfante.

-Increíble, simplemente fantástico ¿Qué más se podía esperar de los titanes?-Dijo una voz metálica y con un tono muy malvado.

-¿Cerebro donde te escondes?-Preguntaron el líder y Wonder Girl a lavez

.-Tranquilo Red Robín los robots solo eran un calentamiento lo divertido viene ahora. Hermandad Destruidlos-Grito cerebro desde las sombras.

En ese momento de entre el humo surgieron 5 figuras Cinderbloc, Hombre Elefante, Teleporter,Man Bat y Plasmus

-Titanes al ataque.-Grito el líder.

En ese momento Red Robín lanzo sus discos congelando la mano de Plasmus pero este escapó al instante rompiendo el hielo, Obús y Wonder Girl usaron un ataque combinado para derribar a cinderblock pero este agarro una farola y les propino un golpe en la cabeza a cada una; Mas, Menos e Impulso corrían a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Teleporter el cual no paraba de, bueno, tele portarse (obvio ¿no?) pero fue inútil cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo este trajo a madame rouge la cual los agarro y los lanzo lejos, de pues Teleporter volvió a desaparecer y cuando regreso Ricitos de oro estaba con él; Miss Martian intento perseguir a Man Bat sin mejores resultados ya que este hizo que chocara con Argent la cual perseguía al Hombre Elefante.

-Titanes reagrupaos –Dijo el líder al ver la desventaja a la que se enfrentaban

-Es imposible ganarles ellos están más experimentados que nosotros, se han enfrentado a los Titanes, a la JLA (Liga de la Justicia de América, para quien no lo sepa)y a la JSA(Sociedad o Sindicato(no recuerdo cuál de los dos es) de la Justicia de América; existe, buscadlo si no me creéis) son mejores deberíamos pedir refuerzos.-Grito Impulso.

-Ya lo he hecho, están en camino.-Afirmo el líder mientras mostraba un comuniador.

-¿Tardaran mucho en llegar?-Preguntaron los gemelos.

-No lo sé.-Dijo el líder

-¿A quién has llamado?-Volvieron a preguntar los gemelos

Red Robín no pudo contestar ya que Cinderbloc acababa de lanzar un camión de gasolina en su dirección el cual esquivaron por poco, pero cuando creían que estaban a salvo una piedra enorme cortesía de Plasmus y Hombre Elefante fue disparada hacia Miss Martian la cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero un rayo azul y una bolas verdes destruyeron la gran roca dejando a los titanes estupefactos, mientras tres figuras salían de las sombras.

En un avión a varios kilómetros de la pelea una figura esperaba sentada en la cabina de carga mientras los pilotos charlaban amablemente.

-Creí que llevaríamos a un miembro de la patrulla no a ese criminal de Ghotam.-Dijo uno de los pilotos

-Es un miembro de la Patrulla Condenada pero por alguna razón a adoptado la forma de ese tipo.-Respondió el copiloto.

- ¿Puede hacer eso? Creí que sus poderes eran más limitados y no incluían personas.-

- Así es pero dado que ese tipo es medio animal él puede tomar su apariencia, el problema ahora es aterrizar en esa ciudad.-

- ¿Aterrizar? No pienso aterrizar en ese campo de batalla que salte si quiere pero yo no me arriesgo a morir ahí abajo-

- ¿Qué salte? Si no tenemos paracaídas.-

- Que use sus poderes-

- También es verdad-

-¿Hemos llegado?-una voz grave sonó desde el fondo del avión

- Si estamos sobre el objetivo pero no podemos aterrizar-

- No es un problema solo abre la escotilla de lanzamiento y yo are el resto.-

- Pero no hay paracaídas tendrá que transformarse-Dijo el copiloto

-No hará falta con esta forma será suficiente-

- Pero señor..-Intentaron decir los pilotos

-Nada de peros si vosotros no abrís esta escotilla lo hare yo con mis propias manos-

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!-Grito enfado el piloto.

- Pues abre la escotilla-

- Vale, ya se esta abriendo-Dijo mientras se oía un ruido metálico de fondo

-Gracias -

- Espera ¿lo vas a dejar marcharse así como así? ¿y si se mata? no podemos dejar que se lance al vacío sin un paracaídas o algo, ya lo escuchaste no se va a transformar.-Dijo alarmado el copiloto.

- Lo pararía encantado, pero ya se ha ido-

El copiloto miro hacia el compartimento de carga, era cierto el tipo ya no estaba allí se había lanzado al vacío sin paracaídas.

- Está loco.-

Los titanes se sorprendieron al ver a Cyborg, Starfire y Nightwing salir de entre el humo

-Que bien los refuerzos han llegado-Dijeron las muchachas.

- No, no son los refuerzos.-Respondió el líder

-¿Qué? Pero tú los llamaste, son tus refuerzos-Grito Obus enfadada(es una chica por si no lo sabíais, y sus poderes se basan en que tiene una piel de metal con la que puede dar ostias como panes además de volar).

- No, no lo son yo llame a otra persona, no sé qué hacen ellos aquí.-afirmo el líder irritado.

-¿Cómo que no los llamaste? Dijiste refuerzos, ellos son refuerzos.-Exclamaron Argent y Wonder Girl.

-Cierto él no nos llamó, decidimos venir porque había muchas llamadas de auxilio de esta zona y creímos que les vendría bien nuestra ayuda.-Explico calmadamente Nightwing

-Pues pensaste mal, ahora quiero que ustedes tres desaparezcan de mi vista nosotros podemos ocuparnos solos.-Grito Red Robin.

-Ya veo ya-dijo Nightwing señalando hacia el villanos-todo bajo control ¿no?

-Me da lo mismo tienen que marcharse.-

-Pero robín no podemos decirles eso, ellos están aquí para ayudarnos, han venido con buenas intenciones, aunque solo sean tres.-Dijo Miss Martian un poco asustada por la actitud de su lider.(Tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Starfire en la serie)

-¿Quién ha dicho que seamos solo tres?- Pregunto Nightwing.

En ese momento Cinderblock que estaba en el suelo por la explosión de antes se levantó y envistió a los titanes pero una energía oscura lo agarro y lo lanzo contra una pared, después Raven apareció de entre las sombras; Plasmus y el Hombre Elefante habían observado la escena y también se disponían a atacar cuando un torrente de agua rodeo a Plasmus, este intento zafarse pero una flecha exploto al chocar con el agua convirtiendo esta en hielo, después Speedy y Aqualad descendieron de un edifico montados sobre un torrente de agua; el Hombre Elefante simplemente había saltado para aplastar a los héroes pero un "cohete" negro y rojo lo envistió en el aire y lo lanzo al suelo, después un haz de luz amarillo y rojo envolvió a los villanos con una cuerda, segundo más tarde Superboy ( el cohete) y Kid Flash( el haz de luz) aparecieron frente a los estupefactos titanes.

- ¿Te has traído a todo tu equipo?-Pregunto Impulso asombrado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ahora estamos a pares con los villanos.-Afirmo Nightwing

-Eso no soluciona nada simplemente nos hace ser un objetivo más grande.-dijo Red Robín gritando exasperado.

-O pog favog no peleen entge ustedes paga eso estamos nosotgos(es francés y no se me ocurría otra manera de hacer el acento asi que para leerlo simplemente sustituid las g por r y punto).-Dijo Teleporter mientras desaparecía con sus compañeros atados.

-No se preocupen titanes habrá diversión para todos, también he de darles las gracias pues me están ayudando aprobar mi última adquisición ¡Mister Mallah¡ traiga a nuestro invitado.-Grito Cerebro.

-si mi señor-Respondió el Gran Gorila.

En ese momento Mister Mallah apareció cargando una caja de metal a sus espaldas, la deposito en el suelo y después apretó un botón en el dorso de esta, al instante el objeto empezó ha abrirse mostrando su interior del cual salió un hombre corpulento muy musculado el cual llevaba su parte superior al descubierto, en ese instante Red Robín y Nightwing sabían a que se enfrentaban.

-quien es ese tipo tan grande?-Preguntaron Starfire y Miss Martian un poco confundidas

-Eso no es un hombre, es un robot…-Empezó a decir Red Robin.

- Más concretamente el robot asesino A.M.A.Z.O.-finalizo Nightwing.

Bueno díganme que les pareció. Este Fic incluirá cameos de la serie de animación y de los comics, será una mezcla de ambos ya que hay cosas de los comics que quedarían bien en la serie y viceversa.


	2. Chapter 2

Destino

-Cap.2-

Los titanes observaron al imponente robot que estaba en frente de ellos sin saber cómo reaccionar, a fin de cuentas no todos los días te peleas con un robot que tiene los poderes de todos los héroes y villanos conocidos.

-Novio Nightwing, ¿Que hacemos ahora?-pregunto la tamaraniana

- No lo sé Star, no lo sé.-

- _Analizando Entorno - Analizando formas de vida - formas de vida detectadas-clasificar - clasificación: hermandad del mal, aliados; Jóvenes Titanes, Enemigos - Acceder a los archivos – accediendo - Replicar: Billy Numeroso_.-Después de estas palabras el robot se dividió en cinco quedando uno en el medio y dos a cada lado

- _Accediendo-Replicar: Superman-Accediendo-Replicar: Cyborg – Accediendo -Replicar: Batman- Replicaje completado._-Dijo el robot del medio ( el original)

-_ Accediendo -Replicar: Aquaman – Accediendo - Replicar: Black Bolt – Accediendo - Replicar: Wonder Woman - Replicaje completado.-_Dijo elevándose el segundo (Am2 se llamara)

- _Accediendo -Repicar: Shazam –Accediendo -Replicar: Black Canary –Accediendo –Replicar: Flash- Replicaje completado._-Dijo el de la derecha (Am3 para que nos entendamos)

-_ Accediendo -Replicar: Green Arrow-Accediendo -Replicar: Atom- Accediendo-Replicar: Hawckman- Replicaje completado._-Afirmo el 4 sacando un arco de la nada.(Am4, lógico no?)

-_ Accediendo-Replicar: Martian Manhunter –Accediendo -Replicar: Red Tornado- Accediendo -Replicar: Green Lantern - Replicaje completado._-Dijo el ultimo (Am5 así no hay errores)

-No es por fastidiar, ni nada por el estilo, pero si alguien tiene una idea por mala que sea yo se la agradecería.-Dijo Kid Flash

-Dick ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-Pregunto Red Robín a su antecesor

- Seguramente Tim.-Le respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Pues entonces a que esperamos?-

- Bien, Cyborg, Obús, Argent ustedes se ocuparan del A.M.A.Z.O. con los poderes de Green Lantern; Mas, Menos, Kid Flash e Impulso son los únicos que pueden parar al A.M.A.Z.O. con los poderes de Flash; Star, Raven, Superboy ustedes a por el que tiene los poderes de Superman; Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Miss Martian Ustedes a por el que tiene los poderes de Atom; Red Robin, Speedy y Yo nos ocuparemos del que tiene los poderes de Wonder Woman. - Ordeno Nightwing.

-No es por fastidiar, pero no es Speedy, es Red Arrow.-

-¿ Y eso que importa ahora?-Pregunto Aqualad

- Importa mucho porque si se saben mi nombre desde ahora cuando sea el mejor héroe del mundo no tendré que repetírselo.-Dijo Red Arrow (N/A: Qué egocéntrico)

- mira…-El chico pez estaba a punto de reprochar cuando NightWing grito.

- Titanes al Ataque.-

Dicho y hecho los héroes se abalanzaron sobre los robots pero estos eran fuertes, muy fuertes. Los corredores intentaron acercarse al Am3 pero este uso los poderes de Black Canary para aventarlos lejos; mientras el Am5 esquivaba a Argent volviendo intangible para que esta lo atravesara, y tangible el segundo siguiente para agarrarla del tobillo y lanzarla contra el suelo usando los poderes de Green Lantern , acto seguido se giró para crear un tornado que hizo que Obús saliera disparada cayendo encima de Cyborg y provocando que este errara el disparo que se disponía a efectuar; por otro lado el Am1 lo estaba teniendo difícil ya que Superboy no paraba de darle golpes mientras Raven lo agarraba con su energía negra y Star le lanzaba sus Starbolts a la cara, después de un rato el androide rompió la energía negra liberándose de su agarre y provocando que Raven perdiera el control y cayera al suelo, después le propino un golpe en la cabeza a Superboy con todas sus fuerzas el cual dejo al héroe medio sepultado en el suelo, justo en ese momento los Starbolts volvían a parecer pero el sacando algo de su cinturón (recordemos que también tiene las habilidades de Batman) se lo lanzo a la chica la cual quedo rodeada de una masa verde pegajosa cuando el objeto exploto por último se acercó a Raven que estaba intentando levantarse y le disparo al pecho con su brazo transformado en arma sónica;Am4 esquivaba los chorros de agua mientras volaba y lanzaba flechas a sus tres agresores, cuando Wonder Girl estaba a punto de alcanzarlo este se hizo lo suficientemente pequeño para escapar de su lazo después volvió a su tamaño normal y se colocó detrás de la heroína toda velocidad descargando su maza ( También es capaz de copiar objetos como los brazaletes de Wonder Woman, el cinturón de Batman o el anillo de Green Lantern)en la cabeza de la pobre chica acto seguido sintió que uno brazos lo agarraban por detrás, el simplemente se movió hacia adelante y después rápidamente volvió hacia atrás propinándole un golpe con la nuca en la nariz de la chica, Miss Martian se soltó por culpa del dolor y segundo más tarde lo lamento cuando una maza le golpeaba el costado y luego otra vez la cabeza, al final solo quedo Aqualad que intento lazarle un ataque con el agua pero Am4 simplemente disparo una flecha que congelo el agua y a Aqualad; por ultimo Am2 había dejado inconsciente a Red Arrow usando la fuerza de Wonder Woman y ahora se dirigía peligrosamente hacia Red Robín y su antecesor, pero estos no se darían por vencidos, que demonios eran aprendices del mismísimo Batman ellos no se rendían, Nightwing uso su Bo (el palo que lleva) para propinarle un fuerte golpe a la cara robótica del villano, lo cual provocó que el palito se rompiera, acto seguido Red Robín intento hacerle daño lanzándole sus discos pero el androide no se inmuto i siguió avanzando.

- Esto se pone feo, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Pregunto Nightwing.

- ¿Me preguntas a mí?-Dijo extrañado el bat-niño.

- ¿A quién más?¿A A.M.A.Z.O.?-Dijo Nightwing mientras esquivaba una bola de electricidad y agua

-Yo no tengo ningún plan, solo esperar a los refuerzos.-dijo Red Robín seguro de sí mismo.

- Tú y tus refuerzos ¿No te das cuenta de que jamás llegaran?-

- ¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?-

- No soy pesimista soy r…..-Nightwing no pudo acabar ya que un rayo impacto en su pecho.

- Vale esto sí que es un problema- dijo Red Robín muy asustado mientras la sombra de Am2 lo cubría.

Se sentía genial. No sabía cómo describirlo pero el haber saltado de aquel avión había sido una gran idea, podía sentir el aire en su piel en sus escamas y lo habría sentido en sus ojos de no llevar puestas las gafas, después aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenía que centrarse; estaba allí por una razón, lo habían llamado y él era perfecto para ese trabajo, después recorrió con la vista la ciudad que se erguía debajo, pudo ver las columnas de humo, los destrozos de las calles y el fuego, pero también vio a los titanes. Estaban perdiendo; cinco figuras los estaban derrotando. Se fijó un poco más y después abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿A.M.A.Z.O.?¿Qué está haciendo con la hermandad?-Se preguntó con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

La verdad no importaba quien o que estuviera allí abajo, se había pasado los últimos 5 años entrenando mejorando sus poderes haciéndose mejor que antes y ahora necesitaba desahogarse, quería pegarle a algo y los androides que allí se encontraban eran unos candidatos perfectos. SI. Eso haría, primero destrozar un poco y luego dar explicaciones. Desde luego era su estilo. Después dejo escapar un rugido, poderoso, libre, aterrador…. Un rugido que decía con solo escucharlo: Estoy aquí !TEMEDME¡

Red Robín estaba a punto de darse por vencido había conseguido escapar de milagro y los demás se habían reagrupado, gracias a la ayuda de los corredores que los fueron despertando y llevando a un lugar más o menos seguro, pero estaban rodeados, aquello era el fin, y lo peor es que Nightwing tenía razón los refuerzos no llegarían, solo quedaba esperar y morir. Los demás titanes fueron despertando poco a poco cuando todos estuvieron despiertos se volvieron a colocar en posición de ataque, Red Robín y Nightwing se dieron cuenta de ello, no podían rendirse, seguramente los refuerzos jamás llegarían y ellos morirían a manos de A.M.A.Z.O. pero al menos morirían luchando.

- Titanes preparaos.-Gritaron los dos líderes.

-¿Ya tenéis un plan?-Inquirió Cyborg levantándose.

- Nop-dijeron mientras los robots se acercaban a ellos de manera amenazante.

-¿Nada de nada?-

- No- volvió a repetir Red Robin- Ojala los refuerzos estuvieran aquí.-

-¿Aun sigues con eso? Los refue…..- Nightwing jamás acabo la frase pues rugido enorme, que helaría la sangre al mismísimo Batman acababa de resonar en toda la ciudad.

Todos miraron atentos para descubrir el origen del rugido pero no se veía nada hasta los A.M.A.Z.O.S. observaban con curiosidad.

- ¡MIRAD!-grito Mas señalando el cielo.

Todos se figaron en el cielo pero era tarde el extraño objeto que el niño había señalado callo sobre uno de los A.M.A.Z.O.S. (Am4) dejando un cráter en el suelo rodeado de mucho humo y polvo.

- ¿Qué a sido eso?-Pregunto Raven aunque todos querían saber la respuesta.

- los refuerzos-Dijo tajante Red Robín.

Los demás lo miraron con cara rara, pero no duro mucho pues otro suceso llamo su atención; un objeto acababa de salir disparado de entre la nube de polvo, era la cabeza del A.M.A.Z.O. sobre el que había caído el objeto. Todos se asustaron y los demás A.M.A.Z.O.S se acercaron al lugar olvidándose de los titanes, poco después una figura de 2 metros de alto y otros tantos de ancho salía del cráter. Su piel era escamosa y verde salvo algunas zonas como el pecho y los abdominales que era negra, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados de color negro, calzaba unas botas militares y sus manos estaban protegidas por unos guantes de estos a los cuales les han cortado la parte de arriba de los dedos, tenía una larga cola reptiliana que no paraba de moverse detrás suyo y unas gafas de aviador negras que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

- Siento llegar tarde- dijo el cocodrilo mientras se ajustaba uno de sus guantes en tono soberbio.

- Killer Crock¡ ¿Has llamado a Killer Crock?¿Estás loco?-Dijo Nightwing gritándole a su predecesor

- Numero uno, yo no llame a Killer Crock yo llame a otra persona, un miembro de la Patrulla Condenada para que nos ayudara ya que ellos han luchado con la Hermandad en otras ocasiones y saben cómo se mueven y cómo piensan, y segundo no estoy loco.- Le grito aún más fuerte Red Robín.

_-Accediendo-Escanear-Sujeto: Killer Crock-Poderes: Superfuerza, piel anti balas, capacidad de buceo sobrehumana y resistencia al fuego-Catalogar: Neutro-Verdicto: eliminación-_corearon todos los robots que quedaban en pie.

-¿En serio me vais a eliminar? Si apenas he llegado.-Dijo el mastodonte riendo.

- _**EXTERMINAR**_-Gritaron los robots de manera amenazante.

- Tres cosas –dijo levantado tres dedos-una: no he venido a que me aniquilen, he venido porque me han llamado-todas las miradas se posaron en Red Robín, este no se inmuto.-segundo: no soy un villano como vosotros-dijo señalando a los androides- yo soy un titán y siempre lo seré- los héroes lo miraron confundidos a excepción de Red Robín y Nightwing-y tercero: y más importante ¡NO SOY KILLER CROCK!-dicho esto el lagarto comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, sus músculos se empequeñecían y su estatura disminuía, no mucho ya que era casi tan alto como Cyborg, su color negro desapareció pero no el color verde, después una camiseta negra de manga larga con unos dibujos en rojo se fue formando a su alrededor como si siempre la hubiera llevado, poco a poco el asombroso lagarto fue sustituido por un joven de piel y pelo verdes, ahora el pantalón le quedaba un poco más holgado; no como la camiseta que si estaba ajustada y dejaba ver sus músculos no muy grandes pero si bien formados, por último se quitó las gafas y se las coloco en la frente, de esta manera se pudieron ver sus ojos también verdes; acto seguido metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras añadía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mirando a los androides- Yo soy Changeling.-


	3. Chapter 3

Destino Cap.3

Los titanes miraban incrédulos a su Ex compañero que hace cinco minutos era un reptil gigante y furioso. Este solo los miro con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos cerrados razón por la cual no vio venir al Flash A.M.A.Z.O. en su dirección dispuesto a eliminarlo. Pero justo cuando el puño del androide chocaba con su cuerpo este se convirtió en una bandada de pájaros (Tanto en la serie como en los comics hace cosas similares solo que ahora en vez de peces son pájaros) que alzo el vuelo y se posiciono junto Nightwing convirtiéndose de nuevo en el chico verde.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?- pregunto al todavía asombrado líder-¿me podrías decir como es la situación?-Sin respuesta-HOLA ¿hay alguien en casa?-dijo mientras daba unos leves golpes en la cabeza del Bat –niño-Extraño. Bueno ¿alguien que me explique lo que ocurre?-nadie responde todos lo miran asombrados- Emmm. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy manchado? ¿Herido? – decía mientras se miraba todo el cuerpo como buscando algo-Ni que fuera un fantasma.

-No eres un fantasma.-Hablo Cyborg saliendo del asombro- Es solo que no esperábamos tu llegada.

-Yo si, como ya he dicho yo lo llame.-Afirmo Red Robin soberbio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no había nadie mejor?-Le grito el otro líder.

-Gracias por la confianza "líder".-Hablo el verde haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.-Robín podrías al menos decirme ¿Que hace A.M.A.Z.O. en la ciudad?-

- La hermandad está atacando la ciudad y han traído a A.M. . para que nos elimine mientras roban algo en las industrias Wayne. Ahora hay cuatro seres con los poderes de la Liga intentando matarnos.-

- Entiendo-dijo el joven verdoso mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla,- y supongo que ustedes habrán usado alguna estrategia poco válida para enfrentarse a él ¿no es así?

- ¿estrategia poco valida?¡ Como te atreves! Nuestra estrategia era perfecta.-Grito Nightwing.

- No. No lo era, si lo fuera esos robots estarían ahora mismo destrozados y sin embargo siguen de pie. Déjame adivinar la estrategia ¿los dividiste en grupos de 3 para que así eliminasen a los androides más rápido? ¿Verdad? Sin embargo ese tipo de estrategia es errónea.-

- ¡LA ESTRATEGIA ERA PERFECTA!-volvió a gritar aún más fuerte Nightwing.

- No. No es así. Usted se enfocó en usar la misma estrategia de siempre cuando solo hay un robot, ahora hablamos de cuatro y lo más sensato sería distrae eliminar a uno; después distrae eliminar al otro y así sucesivamente hasta el final.-afirmo el meta morfo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie, todos sabían que su plan era mejor y más efectivo.

- Bien, escuchadme todos a partir de ahora haced todo lo que yo diga y en el orden en que lo diga, solo así destrozaremos esas cosas.-todos menos Red Arrow y los dos líderes asintieron- Ok. ¿Kid flash podrías distraer al robot tornado?-Informo Changeling.

- Eso está hecho.-Grito el corredor haciendo el saludo militar, luego se acercó al robot le lanzo un piedra y salió corriendo mientras el androide lo perseguía.

- Ok, Raven manda a la copia de Superman a otra dimensión, una que este vacía y donde se le pueda contener, y donde no copie más poderes.-

- No existe un lugar así.-dijo la empata con su monótono tono de voz.

- entonces mándalo a otra dimensión y con la ayuda de Miss Martian mantenedlo ocupado hasta nuevo aviso, y por favor tened cuidado.-Al segundo siguiente los tres personajes desaparecían.- Mas, Menos e Impulso distraed al Flash A.M.A.Z.O.-los tres asintieron y después atrajeron la atención del androide- Aqualad necesito que traigas todo el agua posible hasta las alcantarillas que se encuentran debajo de nosotros ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

- Pues claro que puedo ¿Por quién me tomas?-Grito ofendido el mitad pez.

- hazlo entonces-el chico pez obedeció y se metió en las alcantarillas-Argent, Star, Cy, Red Arrow necesito que lancéis toda vuestra potencia contra el pecho de ese tipo- ordeno señalando al último Robot disponible.-

- yo no pienso hacer nada.-Afirmo soberbio el arquero.

-Ni nosotros-Añadieron los líderes cruzándose de brazos, pues aún estaban molestos por la insinuación del verde.

- Pero novio Nightwing ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Pregunto extrañada la alien.

- Déjalos Star es su decisión- dijo el verde que no quería una discusión en un momento como ese- los demás a mi señal disparad.-

El Robot no se había movido desde la aparición del héroe verde, pero ahora solo él estaba para luchar y tal y como su programación lo dictaba se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos mientras sus manos se rodeaban de unas esferas de agua y electricidad.

Era peligroso que se acercara tanto pero había que hacerlo. Cuando este estaba a solo unos metros de los héroes Changeling dio la señal.

- ¡AHORA!-

Tres rayos, uno azul, uno verde y uno rosado, impactaron en el pecho del androide haciendo que este cayera de espaldas ya que por la proximidad no pudo defenderse de semejante ataque. Poco después se incorporaba pero una pequeña grieta se podía ver en su "coraza/piel" (no sabía si llamarlo piel o coraza).

- no hemos logrado nada, solo una pequeña grieta.-Hablo Argente reprobatoriamente mientras señalaba al robot.

-Esa es la idea.-Insinuó el verdoso- Superboy, Wonder Girl, Obús necesito que me ayudéis-dicho esto se volvió a transmutar en un lagarto parecido al del principio pero este era más pequeño y tenía una espina dorsal exterior que le recorría la espalda.

-¿pero que es esa cosa?-Gritaron/preguntaron Starfire, Argent y Wonder Girl.

- Un pequeño dinosaurio casero- el reptil hablo con una voz suave para el asombro de los demás.- Necesito que aticen con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de ese robot, hasta que yo de la señal no dejen de pegarle.-acto seguido se esfumo en las alcantarillas.

- Creo que se ha vuelto loco.-afirmo Wonder Girl

-Da igual por lo menos podemos atizarle a algo- dijo Obús gritando y abalanzándose sobre el robot.

-Uffff- exclamo girando los ojos, pero después siguió a su compañera.

Superboy voló lo más alto que pudo y después descendió disparando rayos por los ojos ( como Superman) estos impactaron en el androide pero no le hicieron nada, después Wonder Girl Y Obús arremetieron contra el en un ataque combinado dándole una patadas y la otra puñetazos pero no funciono ya que el androide se deshizo de ellas con un torrente de agua y electricidad que dejo muy afectadas a las chicas, este movimiento lo dejo desprotegido lo cual Superboy aprovecho para lanzarse contra su pecho a toda velocidad rompiendo así la armadura/piel del villano. El agujero causado no era muy grande ya que la armadura/piel de A.M.A.Z.O. era muy resistente. El robot se incorporó y levanto los brazos para lanzar un último ataque en contra de sus enemigos pero una criatura verde lo agarro por todo el cuerpo impidiéndole moverse, después la criatura se giró su cabeza y todos pudieron descubrir que era Changeling en su nueva forma.

- **¡AQUALAD AHORA!-**Grito el reptil a pleno pulmón.

Un estruendo se escuchó en toda la calle y después un remolino gigante de agua salía del suelo e impactaba directamente en el villano y el héroe, esto solo logro mojarlos un montón.

-¿Ese era tu plan Maestro? Por qué no ha servido de nada.-Se burló Red Arrow

-En realidad el plan es este-Respondió con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. Después con todo su cuerpo hizo que el mastodonte robótico se tambaleara hacia atrás pero no se cayó, solo sirvió para ponerlo sobre alerta.

-_Analizando situación.- Enemigos en potencia- Eliminar molestias.- Ejecución rápida- Veredicto: Electrocutar.-_Dijo el Robot.

- ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Suéltate! ¡No podrás resistir semejante descarga si estas mojado!-Le grito su amigo robótico.

El reptil no respondió simplemente hizo otra de sus muecas sonrisa antes de morder la armadura/piel del robot. A A.M.A.Z.O. se le iluminaron los ojos y después un resplandor blanco lo cubrió a él y a Changeling un segundo más tarde estaba en el suelo echando humo por sus ojos, su boca y el agujero del pecho; a su lado un reptil se reía ( o eso creían los titanes) de la suerte del villano, después volvió a ser un joven verde otra vez.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Pregunto asombrado Red Robín.

- Fácil me convertí en un hombre Morena, o Anguila eléctrica como prefieras.-Respondió mientras se sentaba.

- Vaya eso es muy inteligente, para venir de ti.-Le contesto la grisácea en tono de burla.

- ¿Insinúas algo?- Dijo en un tono ofendido.

- No nada.-Afirmo la chica con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-: Lo has vencido, eres el mejor.-Exclamo Aqualad saliendo de las alcantarillas.

- Te equivocas amigo, yo no lo he vencido, han sido ustedes.-

- ¿ESTAS LOCO? Podrían haberte matado-Le grito Nightwing más molesto por el hecho de que hubieran vencido al villano sin el que de que su amigo casi muriera.

- Gracias "mama"- Dijo Changeling haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- Pero aún nos quedan 3 robots.-después saco su comunicador-¡Mas!¡ Menos!¡Impulso! Venid aquí y traed a vuestro metálico amigo.

Bueno Hasta aquí el cap.

A todo aquel que le guste mi historia que se pase por mi perfil pues tengo otra llamada Orígenes secretos y a lo mejor también os gusta, bueno después de esta pequeña publicidad solo me queda dar las gracias a Guest (DAMA DEL DESTINO) por sus reviews y decirte que si estas tan feliz es porque seguramente tomas mucho azúcar, además que espero que te halla gustado el cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Destino Cap.4

Impulso, Más y Menos acababan de llegar siendo perseguidos por un robot tornado muy cabreado. Los tres corredores se colocaron cerca del líder provisional mientras el robot se rodeaba de un aura verde y creaba un tornado a su derecha.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Jefe?-pregunto un cansado Impulso.

-Primero, no me llames Jefe y segundo aún estoy pensando.-Respondió Changeling.

-Genial, se le acabaron las ideas- dijo sarcásticamente Argent.

-Cállate Rav….esto Argent.-Le dijo malhumorado el chico.

-¿Me ibas a llamar Raven?-pregunto aun sin creérselo la chica.

-Puede. Y ahora cállate un momento.-

-Oye, a mí nadie me dice que me calle.-

-¿Siempre eres tan impertinente?-

-¿A ti que te importa?-

-Nada solo era una duda.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Me sacas de mis casillas, no sé cómo te han podido llamar-

-Pues mira estoy aquí porq…..-

-¡Hey! Enfriaos un poco.-Interrumpió Cyborg.

En ese momento los ojos del verde se abrieron como platos y después grito:

-¡Cyborg eres un genio!¡Ya se lo que tenemos que hacer!-Los demás lo miraban raro como si fuera otra persona- Todos aquellos que podáis lanzar rayos y/o bombas atendedme necesito que concentres todo el potencial de fuego en ese robot, pero tiene que ser desde todos los flancos. Después Aqualad e Impulso necesito que sustituyáis a Raven y Megan(que es el nombre de Miss Martian) Mas, Menos y Wonder Girl os venís conmigo, ¿alguna duda?-Todos negaron con la cabeza-Bien pues entonces a sus puestos.-Exclamo mientras encendía el comunicador.-Changeling a Raven. Changeling a Raven, ¿me recibes?-

-Te recibo alto y claro, ¿Qué ocurre Gar?-

-Ok, escucha, necesito urgentemente que tú y Megan vengáis aquí ahora mismo.-

-Vale, pero ¿qué pasa con el androide?-

-Aqualad e Impulso se han ofrecido voluntarios para sustituiros.-

-Eso es mentira.-Gritaron los aludidos robándole el comunicador al chico verde.

-Callaos de una vez,-grito mientras les quitaba el comunicador-Dios son como críos, bueno Rae ¿podrías venir rápido?-

-Es Raven-

-Hace 5 años no te importaba-

-Hace 5 años era diferente-

-Sabes, cuando todo esto acabe tendremos que hablar sobre ese tema, pero ahora por favor necesito que vengáis-

-Ya estamos aquí-Respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

-La leche-Grito un poco asustado el cambia forma mientras veía como Aqualad e Impulso desaparecían.-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?,¿ te dio miedo?-

-No voy a responder a esa pregunta ahora, mira necesito que descanses y tengas las pilas cargadas a tope porque lo que te voy a pedir va a requerir mucha concentración y energía, en cuanto a ti, Megan, te tengo un encargo especial-Después se acercó a ellas y les susurro algo al oído-¿podréis hacerlo?-

-Pues claro-Respondieron las chicas.

-Genial; ¡Wonder Girl!¡Mas!¡Menos! Seguidme.-Grito mientras se dirigía al A.M.A.Z.O. tornado, el cual estaba recibiendo miles de disparos sobre su cuerpo, por desgracia un aura verde lo protegía.

-No logramos nada-Exclamo Red Arrow-Y casi no me quedan flechas.-

-Raven ¿Estas lista?-Grito el metamorfó.

-SI. Azarath Metrion Zhintos.-Pronuncio la hechicera.

Un segundo más tarde un aura negra cubría al robot, pero esta aura se fue haciendo más pequeña y más oscura hasta que al final solo cubría su mano izquierda, y lo mejor es que el aura verde y no lo rodeaba pues estaba siendo aprisionada por el aura negra.

-Seguid disparando-Grito aún más fuerte el héroe verde y todos obedecieron. Por desgracia el robot se hizo intangible y ninguno de los ataques le hizo el menor efecto pero su mano seguía aprisionada.-Miss Martian, YA- En ese instante la aludida también se hizo intangible atacando al robot, y como ambos eran intangibles sus ataque si surtieron efecto, el robot asombrado se volvió otra vez tangible para esquivar a la chica. Pésima idea.-Wonder Girl atalo-Rauda y veloz la chica obedeció y segundos más tarde el robot no podía ni moverse ni hacerse intangible. Aun así el androide no se dio por vencido y creo un tornado que lanzo a Miss Martian, Superboy(que andaba por allí) y a Wonder Girl. Esta última no se fue muy lejos por que seguía agarrada al lazo y no tenía intención de soltarse. A.M.A.Z.O. vio esto y creo otros 3 tornados para deshacerse no solo de su captora sino también del resto de héroes.-Mas, Menos disipadlo. Los demás ¡disparad!-

Los gemelos obedecieron y en cuestión de segundos atravesaron los tornados disipándolos y librándoles de la amenaza. El androide estaba perdido. Una lluvia de disparos dirigidos a su pecho lo derribo, el robot aun seguía con vida. Los héroes no le daban tregua, mientras unos disparaban, Mas y Menos deshacían ss tornados y Raven y Wonder Girl neutralizaban sus poderes. Cuando creían que ya eran suficiente pararon pero para su desgracia el maldito robot seguía en pie, con todo su cuerpo en llamas pero de pie. Los héroe se disponían a disparar otra vez pero androide creo un tornado enorme que lo envolvió a él y a toda la calle lanzando a los Titanes contra el suelo, y tan rápido como vino el tornado se fue, dejando a unos titanes extrañados y a un robot inmóvil en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntaron los gemelos.

-Física elemental, si un metal a altas temperaturas es enfriado se solidifica en cuestión de segundos.-explico Changeling mientras se acercaba con el resto de héroes.

-Guau-Exclamo Red Robín-Tienes cerebro.-Los demás titanes estallaron en un mar de risas, salvo Raven que solo sonrió un poco y el verde que no le hizo gracia la broma.

-Jajaja-Rio sarcástico el piel de jade-Megan, ¿podrías hacer los honores?-pregunto señalando el robot.

-Claro, como no-Dijo emocionada la chica mientras se hacía intangible y atravesaba la cabeza del androide para después sacar un par de cables.-Esta-En ese momento se oyó el ruido de algo apagándose y después A.M.A.Z.O. se desplomo.

-Gracias por desconectarlo, ahora necesito que Cyborg, Star, Argent, Red Arrow, Red Robín y Nightwing apuntéis hacia el final de la calle, después Superboy, Obus, Wonder Girkl y yo levantaremos la carretera en cuanto yo os lo diga, Rae ¿Cuánto tardas en teleportar a una persona?-

-Es Raven. Y tardo unos seis o siete segundos ¿Por qué?-Respondió dudosa la hechicera.

-¿Y en movimiento?-

-No sé, ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Quizás 10?-

-Perfecto porque en cuanto Kid Flash aparezca necesito que lo teleportes ¿Entendido?-

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-

-Ya lo veras-Afirmo sonriendo y conectando el comunicador.-Kid Flash, ¿Estás ahí?-

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-exclamo el corredor.

-Necesito que entres por el medio y medio la Av. Altaír, pero ven por la parte que conecta esta con el Bulevar Anazoy (N/A: No pude evitar poner mi Nick XD).-

-Entendido, Corto y cierro-

-Perfecto, Superboy colócate, hay Wonder Girl tu allí, Obús tu a su lado y yo aquí.-Dicho esto todos adoptaron posiciones, después Changeling empezó a cambia y se hizo más grande, le salieron colmillos, su piel se endureció y le creció una trompa hasta que tuvo el aspecto del Hombre Elefante.-Ahora ayudadme a levantar el suelo.-

Los tres adolescentes obedecieron aun sorprendidos por el cambio de apariencia, con mucha dedicación y fuerza levantaron el suelo y así se quedaron con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo parte de la carretera. Después Kid Flash aparecía por el final de la calle seguido muy de cerca por el androide.

-Raven ahora-exclamo el clorofílico mientras la peli violeta hacia desaparecer al corredor-Ahora nosotros-Volvió a gritar mientras bajaba los brazos y la carretera con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una onda expansiva que derribo toda la calle haciendo que el robot que todavía no había parado perdiera su punto de apoyo y se dirigiera "volando" hacia delante-Y por último vosotros-Dicho esto los héroes restantes dispararon con todas sus fuerzas al pecho del robot destrozándolo y dejando en el suelo un brazo robótico, y un torso robótico que iba de cintura para abajo el resto solo era un montón de piezas rotas.-Veis que fácil si trabajamos todos juntos.-Dijo Changeling de forma burlona ya en su forma original.

-¿Cómo lo hemos hecho?-Exclamo Obús haciendo una pregunta a la cual todos querían respuesta.

-Fácil,-dijo el verde recogiendo una manzana y limpiándola en su camiseta-la ley de la inercia dicta que si un objeto se mueve a velocidad y dirección constante lo seguirá haciendo hasta que una fuerza exterior actué sobre él, en este caso la fuerza era mayor de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar y simplemente se destruyó.-Explico mientras mordía la manzana-¿algo más?-

-Vale, esto es muy raro ¿de verdad eres Chico Bestia?-Pregunto alarmado el medio robot.

-En primer lugar es Changeling no Chico bestia, en segundo lugar te puedo demostrar que soy yo, el auténtico y genuino y en tercer lugar ¿Por qué tantas dudas?-

-¿Por dónde empiezo?, Ah, ya se, que tal si nos explicas ¿cómo haces eso de transformarte en otras personas? O ¿Cuándo aprendiste física? o mejor aún ¿Cómo eres tan buen estratega?-Grito red Robin.

-Para empezar mis poderes son muy complicados para explicaros cómo funcionan en este momento, y en respuesta a las otras preguntas solo os diré que la gente madura, aunque para mi sea una tarea ardua y laboriosa.-Explico dando otro mordisco a su manzana.-Además ahora tenemos otros problemas, Rae trae a nuestros amigos y al robot.-

-Es Raven-grito la gótica.

-Ambas acepciones son aceptadas-Dijo el verde entre risas.

-Me sacas de quicio-acto seguido movió su mano y las tres figuras aparecieron.

-Bien escuchadme tengo una idea, –Dijo Changeling dirigiéndose a los otros dos líderes- pero necesito que me ayudéis.

**BUAJAJAJAJAJA Ya he acabado otro cap. a ver qué me dicen. Ahora a responder reviews.**

**Dama del destino: Esperó que te guste y en cuanto a lo de killer croc seguramente aparecerá más adelante teniendo un mano a mano con un villano pero no puedo decirte quien, jijijijijiji.**

**Sin más me despido.**


	5. Chapter 5

Destino cap 5

-Bien, este es el plan-dijo Changeling mientras los héroes formaban un corrillo a su alrededor.-Cyborg, Argent y Red Arrow necesito que abráis una línea de fuego por la derecha, Starfire, Nightwing y Red Robin, vosotros os encargareis de la línea de fuego da la izquierda, Mas, Menos, Kid Flash e Impulso crear una trinchera delante de nosotros con vuestra supervelocidad y después con la ayuda de Wonder Girl y Superboy destrozad el suelo debajo de los pies de esa cosa creando así un foso, Obús , Raven, Aqualad y yo seremos la fuerza de choque e iremos en el centro, Miss Martian necesito que te quedes atrás y crees un enlace mental entre nosotros, es algo muy importante pues así podre deciros que hacer después.-

-No sé si podré hacerlo-Menciono apenada la marciana.

-No te preocupes, confiamos en ti, lo harás muy bien.-La tranquilizo el verde.

-Gracias-finalizo la aludida sonrojándose y colocando su mano derecha en su nuca.

-Espera un momento y ¿para qué nos necesitas?-pregunto Ninghtwing.

-Fácil; tu, el mini robín y Megan serán mis ojos extras en el campo de batalla, por si a mí se me pasa algo.-Dijo con un sonrisa-Y ahora vamos colocaos o tendremos problemas.-

Después de que Changeling pronunciara esas palabras el robot se incorporó y asumió una actitud de combate, después miro a sus adversarios, los analizo y trazo un plan para eliminarlos.

-_Enemigos: New Titans, The Titans y Changeling.-Iniciando protocolo 14_-Dijo metálicamente A.M.A.Z.O.

-¿protocolo 14?-exclamo extrañada Obús

-Significa que copia las habilidades de los 20 héroes más fuertes del planeta y elimina, no solo a sus oponentes sino también el lugar en el que se encuentran.-explico rápidamente el clorofílico.

-¿Qué?¿Quien en su sano juicio haría eso?-Grito la chica muy alterada.

-Un villano loco, pero no te preocupes ya contaba con este inconveniente, ahora en vez de crear las trincheras y el foso los 2 corredores estarán también en la línea de Choque mientras que Superboy se colocara a la derecha lanzando sus rallos caloríficos, Raven dejara el centro y se ira a la izquierda para reforzar los disparos con su energía, por ultimo Wonder Girl ocupara el puesto vacío en la delantera.-después se dirigió a los gemelos-Mas y menos necesito que protejáis a Megan ya que ella es la más desprotegida y si está creando un lazo mental entre todos no podrá defenderse, confió en vosotros.-

-No te defraudaremos.- Gritaron los gemelos haciendo el saludo militar.

-Lo sé, por eso confió en que lo haréis bien. ¡Titanes Go!-

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba y no hizo falta decir más porque todos se movieron al ataque haciendo exactamente lo que Changeling les había dicho, las ráfagas no paraban de salir de ambos flancos energía verde, rosa, negra y azul además de algunos aparejos explosivos eran los proyectiles que impactaban cruelmente en el robot, y para que el ataque fuera más mortífero un lazo dorado le sujetaba las extremidades, un torrente de agua a presión chocaba contra su rostro, dos relámpagos giraban a su alrededor creando un tornado de proporciones inmensas y por si fuera poco una chica le atizaba mamporros en la espalda a toda velocidad. El único que no se había movido era Changeling que estaba de cuquillas con el puño derecho apoyado en el suelo y el antebrazo izquierdo sobre su muslo, mientras observaba la escena impasible.

-"¡Changeling! Haz algo ¡YA!"-Pensó recriminatoriamente Red Robín.

Como si esas palabras le hubiesen hecho reaccionar el héroe verde respondió mentalmente.

-"Kid Flash, un paso a la izquierda ahora, impulso dos a la derecha y uno atrás, Raven protege los dos flancos y a Aqualad, Wonder Girl suelta el lazo, Aqualad saca a Obús de ahí con tu agua, Nightwing y Red Robín lanzad vuestros D.R.L.D. , los demás cesad el fuego."-

Dicho y hecho Kid Flash se movió un paso a la izquierda lo que le ayudo a esquivar una patada del robot, Impulso se movió como le habían indicado, salvándose de que el brazo libre del robot le rebanara la cabeza, cuando Raven protegió a sus amigos lo hizo justo a tiempo de evitar que el edificio de su derecha; que estaba en llamas; los aplastara a todos, posteriormente una bola de agua sacaba a Obús de las inmediaciones, Wonder Girl soltó su lazo, no porque el héroe verde se lo dijera, sino porque el robot se había liberado y ahora lo usaba en su contra, por último los D.R.L.D. fueron lanzados por los bat-niños, para su desgracia estos fueron destruidos antes de llegar a su destino.

Los héroes salieron de los escombros ilesos gracias a que Raven los había protegido, todos se giraron en la dirección de Changeling para hacer muchas preguntas pero este ya no se encontraba allí en su lugar había un ser alto con seis ojos muy similares a los de los peces pero más alargados, tenía espinas saliendo de su costado, brazos, rostro y piernas, sus pies al igual que sus manos eran delicados y solo poseían 3 dedos muy muy finos, el ser estaba en la misma posición que ocupaba el verde hace un momento, pero eso no era lo más raro, lo más raro era que tenía unas marcas amarillas por todo su cuerpo que insistían en brillar con una luz verde fuera de lo común.

-Apartaosssss-dijo sise ante el ¿Alíen?

Apenas los titanes se movieron para dejar paso al ser este ya había desaparecido par aparecer un segundo más tarde delante de A.M.A.Z.O. y propinándole un golpe con su mano sincerada en el estómago haciendo que retroceda unos cuantos metros. Después el ser se esfumo de nuevo y reapareció un segundo más tarde en el mismo lugar de antes , posteriormente ese ser volvió a ser el chico verde y extraño de siempre. A.M.A.Z.O. no solo no había podido defenderse del ataque, lo cual eras ya de por si increíble, sino que tampoco lo había visto llegar, aun así el robot se levantó y miro a los titanes una vez más mientras adoptaba una pose de combate. Los Titanes no eran tontos sabían lo que aquello significaba: Tendrían que luchar hasta el final.

-_**"!BASTA¡"**_-Se escuchó no solo en sus mentes sino también en sus oídos. –Ya está, se acabó-Afirmo Changeling.

-¿Cómo que se acabó?- interrogó una perpleja Starfire.

-¿Ves a la Hermandad del Mal por algún lado?¿Oyes ruido de sirenas o gente pidiendo auxilio? La respuesta es clara, no y no. La hermandad ya se ha marchado y han dejado a A.M.A.Z.O. aquí para distraernos. Pero no creo que cerebro sea tan tonto como para dejar a un robot tan valioso aquí tirado, ¿Me equivoco Teleporter?-Esta última parte la dijo gritando.

-En absoluto, has acegtado de lleno, Cegebgo no degagia un gobot tan valioso en vuestgas susias manos.-Afirmo el villano apareciendo detrás del androide.-Un placeg habegles distgaido.-Después de eso desapareció.

-NOOO-Gritaron los Bat-aprendices saltando en la dirección de los sujetos, pero estos ya no estaban.

-Arrrrrghh-Grito lleno de frustración el más anciano de los Bat-chicos-Tu lo dejaste escapar-señalo a Changeling acusadoramente-Sabia que no tenía que dejarte al mando, mira el desastre que has montado.

-No es ningún desastre y no los deje escapar, solo deje que nos guiaran hasta su casa.-dijo Changeling lanzándole un artefacto a las manos del acusador.

-¿Un GPS de rastreo?-

-Sip. Con eso sabremos donde se encuentran.-

-¿pero cuando…-

-Que te crees ¿Qué ese puñetazo de antes era por gusto?-

-Le pusiste un dispositivo, es genial.-

-Si, es absolutamente genial que nos hayamos dado cuenta a tiempo.-Dijo una voz metálica.

-¿Cerebro?-Pregunto Red Robín.

-El mismo, y en cuanto a su aparato será mejor que lo cambien-después de esa declaración el GPS exploto en mil pedazos.

-Con eso no contaba-Dijo un Changeling un tanto asombrado.

-¿Enserio?¿No contabas con esto?-Exclamo Cyborg.

-¿Cómo esperar algo así? Es casi imposible.-Respondió abrumado el verde.

-Tienes razón, pero aun nos tienes que explicar cómo has hecho todo eso-sentencio Cyborg

-¿El qué?-pregunto Changeling mientras recogía la cabeza de uno de los robots-Toma Víctor, revisa esto.-finalizo tendiéndole el artefacto al semirobot.

-¡¿El que!? Pues todo eso que has hecho, las transformaciones, los conocimientos de fisca, el puñetazo de antes, todas esas cosas.-Grito Nightwing.

- Eso no es nada.-

Los otros solo lo miraron con una cara muy rara, entre sorprendidos y asustados, el solo sonreía socarronamente. Starfire se pellizco varias veces; Superboy y Nihgtwing estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían cerrar su boca; Miss Martian, Red Robín, Obús, Wonder Girl e Impulso no sabían cuál era el problema pues no conocían del todo bien al héroe; Aqualad y Red Arrow no paraban de echarse agua al rostro; Kid Flash, Mas y Menos le daban golpecitos con el dedo para comprobar que era él; Cyborg tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas y Raven… bueno Raven seguía igual de impasible.

-Hey, hey, hey…..Parad ya.-Exclamo el verde mientras apartaba a los tres corredores.-Eso duele.-

-Perdona es solo que estamos un poco, como decirlo, sorprendidos.-Respondió Kid Flash que era el único que no estaba asombrado además de Raven.

-Pues no sé de que se sorprenden, creo que no he hecho nada malo.-

-No es que hallas hecho algo malo, es solo que todo lo que has hecho es raro.-

-¿Raro?¿Qué tiene de raro?¿Acaso esperabais que después de 5 años siguiera siendo el mismo niño tonto? Por el amor de Dios, que ya tengo 21 años.-Explico un poco frustrado el clorofílico, porque sus amigos aun le trataban como un idiota.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir, el héroe verde tenía razón, no era el mismo, es más ninguno lo era, todos ellos habían crecido, y los 2 más jóvenes eran los gemelos que acababan de cumplir 16 años hacia poco, así que no había razón alguna para pensar que Changeling seguiría siendo igual.

-Esto…. ¿Un lo siento podría arreglar las cosas?-pregunto Starfire un poco preocupada por poder perder a su amigo.

-Si Star, un lo siento puede arreglar las cosas.-

-Bieeeen-Grito emocionada dando palmas.

-Supongo que es hora de marcharme, a no ser claro que tengáis algo importante que decirme.-Informo Garfield mirando el reloj en su comunicador.

-¿Marcharte?¿A dónde?-Preguntaron rápidamente Star y Miss Martian.

-Pues a mi casa en Thunder-Bay, Canadá.-

-¿Vives en Canadá?-Pregunto Cyborg algo extrañado.

-Ya estamos otra vez. SI, vivo en Canadá. ¿Por qué os parece tan raro todo lo que hago?-Sin respuesta-¿Y bien?¿Alguien me lo explica?-

-Bueno.. Veras amigo Chic…esto..Changeling, nos sorprende un poco tu madurez porque no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados, al menos no contigo.-Intento explicar Starfire lo mejor que pudo.

-Entiendo. Bueno no es una mala explicación. Si encuentran algo o necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme vale.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera, no te vayas quédate, hace cinco años que no te vemos y queremos hablar contigo, además aun nos tienes que contar que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.-Se apresuró a decir Cyborg mientras le cerraba el camino.

-Cyborg, siento decepcionarte pero esto no es como antes que lo celebrábamos con unas pizzas después de pelear contra algún villano, las cosas han cambiado y yo tengo que irme a casa.-

-Ya es muy tarde, no vallas, si lo haces te pasaras toda la noche volando para llegar hasta Canadá y eso es muy agotador.-

-No tengo dinero para pasar la noche, y la torre de The Titans está en la otra punta del país.-

-Quédense en la nuestra-Gritaron los gemelos.-

-No creo que a su líder le haga mucha gracia.-

-La verdad he estado pensando y creo que sería bueno que todos nosotros formáramos un equipo, al menos temporalmente, para derrotar a la Hermandad. ¿Tú qué opinas Nightwing?-Anunció el líder de los NEW TITANS.

-Me parece buena idea.-respondió de brazos cruzados.

Ahora todas las miradas se posaban en Changeling, pues él era el único que no estaba en un grupo y el que faltaba para completar la reunión.

-Bueno vale, creo que una visita a la torre no me vendrá mal después de todo.-

Todos lo celebraban emocionados pues iban a reunirse de nuevo, Bueno en realidad Raven, Robin, Nightwing y Changeling solo tenían una sonrisa y no gritaban o saltaban como locos igual que los demás.

-Titanes se hace de noche es hora de volver a la Torre.-Gritaron los lideres-Además tenemos que preparar las habitaciones para los invitados.-

-Hablando de eso, no creo que haya suficientes para todos, tendremos que compartir habitaciones.-Explico Wonder Girl.

-Genial, así las chicas podemos dormir juntas y hacer una fiesta de pijamas.-Exclamo Miss Marttian.

-Siiii.-dijo Star mientras agarraba las manos de la marciana y ambas daban saltos de alegría.

-Va a ser una noche muy larga-Exclamaron las otras chicas que no estaban para nada ilusionadas con esa idea.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Alexa Mondragón: En respuesta a tus dos reviews solo puedo decirte que no me esperaba encontrar a una amiga de Dama del Destino, tampoco esperaba que te gustase tanto y me alegra saber que no soy el único al que le encanta el personaje de Chico Bestia(Changeling).**

**Dama del destino: Aunque no me has escrito un review si me has mandado un PM con tu opinión lo cual tambien agradezco, pero aún más te agradezco que hallas recomendado mi historia.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 5 Cap. gracias por los reviews y hasta más ver.**


	6. Chapter 6

Destino cap. 6

**-Disclainer: los teen titans no son mios, como tampoco las imágenes aquí adjuntas, solo es mia la historia y aun asi parcialmente (por eso de que sale de los comics y tal).**

Nightwing se dirigió pesadamente hacia la cocina de su antiguo hogar, la noche no había sido muy buena para él pues había tenido que compartir la habitación con los gemelos y Aqualad; y ninguno se calló en toda lo noche por que, como ellos decían, "estaban demasiado emocionados", sin embargo Nightwing sabía que esa energía extra era debido al pastel de chocolate de 4 pisos que se comieron entre los tres para cenar.

Mientras pensaba en eso se topó con Kid Flash, Raven, Argent y Obus que avanzaban hacia el mismo destino que él.

-Hola Dick ¿Qué tal has dormido?-pregunto un risueño pelirrojo.

-No muy bien y ustedes-

-Bastante bien, en compañía de Red Arrow.-

-Fatal-Gritaron las chicas un poco cabreadas.

La verdad se les notaba en la cara, y era normal ya que compartiendo habitación con Wonder Girl, Starfire y Miss Martian poco se puede dormir.

Nightwing prefirió no preguntar que habían hecho toda la noche por lo que se calló y entro a la cocina, sacando unos cuantos platos y sartenes de los armarios.

-¿Qué vais a tomar?-

-Bacon y huevos-Dijeron Kid flash y Argent casi al mismo tiempo.

-Un café bien cargado.-Respondió Obus mientras se sentaba.

-Te y Tortitas-Dijo la hechicera.

Nightwing cogió los ingredientes y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. En ese momento entraron Cyborg e Impulso discutiendo.

-Te digo que no-Dijo el chico Robot.

-Y yo insisto en que si-Le rebatió el corredor.

-Por milésima vez, NO-

-Es imposible que lo que digas es cierto, haber explícame como no va a haber un restaurante de carne de Buey en la India.

Los otros titanes simplemente se golpearon la frente con la mano, después de ese gesto el chico los miro extrañado. Cyborg por otro lado ya se estaba friendo un par de chuletas de ternera.

Poco después llegaron las demás chicas seguidas de Aqualad y los gemelos que intentaban desesperadamente captar su atención. Un poco más atrás estaban Red Arrow y Red Robín, que charlaban sobre el consuno de sus armas.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar y a charlar animadamente unos con otros. Al poco rato Changeling que había dormido en el sofá por elección propia, se levantó, se puso sus pantalones (había dormido en Boxers) y se dirigió a la mesa a prepararse un desayuno medianamente vegetariano.

Raven charlaba con Arget sobre un grupo de música Neozelandés, cuando otra cosa llamo su atención, un joven verde de músculos bien formados se estaba preparando el desayuno de espaldas a ella; y lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida. Cicatrices. Su espalda tenía dos cicatrices verticales que iban desde lo alto de sus omoplatos hasta cerca de la cintura; su brazo izquierdo tenía otras tres que daban la impresión de que este había sido cercenado y juntado de nuevo. Pero había algo más, otra cosa que capto toda su atención y que ya no pudo dejar de mirar. Changeling tenía el brazo derecho todo tatuado desde la muñeca hasta el hombro con símbolos tribales. Aun así eso no capto del todo su atención lo que verdaderamente capto su atención fue otro tatuaje que tenía en su espalda también del tipo tribal y que iba desde un hombro hasta el otro. El tatuaje era un cuervo de color amatista situado en la parte superior de su espalda.

En ese momento el verde se dio la vuelta y se sentó a desayunar.¡ENFRENTE DE RAVEN!Ahora ella podía ver sus pectorales, sus abdominales y sus otras dos cicatrices. Una era una especie de golpe en uno de sus pectorales, lo cual hacia que la carne se hundiera, como si allí hubiera habido una pequeña explosión; la otra era un tajo en medio del abdomen. Raven no podía parar de preguntarse cómo se había hecho esas cicatrices, y si aquel tatuaje era por ella o representaba otra cosa; y sin darse cuenta dejo de hablar con Argent para prestarle atención al chico en su frente.

Cuando Raven se calló Argent siguió su mirada para descubrir que era lo que la había dejado sin palabras, y lo que vio también la dejo sin palabras, simultáneamente uno tras otrop todos los titanes se callaron y centraron su atención en el chico verde, que los había sorprendido una vez más.

Changeling se dio cuenta de que el barullo había cesado y levanto la vista del plato para encontrarse con 16 pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Queréis un poco?-pregunto ofreciendo un poco de su desayuno creyendo que era eso lo que les llamaba la atención.

-No gracias-dijo Cyborg mientras miraba con un poco de asco la ensalada de verduras del otro chico-Lo que queremos saber es donde te hiciste esas cicatrices.-

-¿Estas?-chisto señalando la cicatriz de su pecho- Fue entrenando estos 5 años.-

-¿Entrenado?¿enserio?¿dónde te metiste?¿en la boca de un dragón?-Pregunto Kid Flash no muy convencido de la respuesta.

- Soy demasiado grande para que un dragón me trage entero-Miradas de extrañeza por parte de los demás- La del pecho me la hice en la 15 dimensión acompañando al Doctor Fate, un bicho muy feo quería quitarme el corazón, esta del abdomen fue peleando contra el pingüino, no le hizo gracia que interceptara aquel cargamento de armas ilegales, y las del brazo son cortesía de Lobo, le agradezco al Dr. medianoche que me los volviera a coser.-Explico señalando cada cicatriz.

-¿y las de la espalda?-dijo curiosa Miss Marttian.

-Eso fue Black Adam, me arranco las alas durante una transformación.-Después de decir esto todos pusieron cara de dolor.

-¿ ?¿Dr. Medianoche?¿el Pingüino?¿Lobo?¿Black Adam? ¿Dónde has estado?¿Y con quién?-pregunto Nightwing.

-A ver, hagamos una lista cronológicamente: el primer año después de marcharme estuve Dos semanas con la patrulla, hasta que Mento y El líder se dieron cuenta de que necesitaba otro tipo de ayuda, así que me mandaron con la JLA, durante las dos semanas estuve en África y el mes siguiente me marche al cuidado del tío de Megan, los siguientes dos meses me entreno Batman , después pase 3 meses y medio en compañía de toda la JSA, los 4 últimos meses y medio de ese año y los tres primeros del siguiente estuve en OA aprendiendo sobre especies alienígenas, el segundo año, que comenzó en Oa como ya he dicho, continuó con 4 arduos mese de trabajo bajo la tutela de Animal Man, el cual le paso el relevo a Superman con el cual estuve entrenado hasta fin de año, hay me fui con Orión a Nueva Génesis y después visite Apokolips y Tamaran durante una misión de infiltración que duro todo el tercer año y parte del cuarto, después pase 6 meses ayudando a Red tornado en las reparaciones del salón de la Justicia, y el último mes me fui con Flash, el quinto y último año me lo pase entrenado primero con El Capitán átomo y Black Bolt, pero solo 3 meses después estuve 7 meses y medio con Wonder Woman, Zantanna y El que me enseñaron seres de otras dimensiones y de la mitología, el último mes y medio lo pase mudándome a Canadá y comprando cosas para mi casa, además de un par de coches y una moto. ¿Algo más?-

-Sí. ¿De dónde sacaste los tatuajes?-Pregunto Argent aun mirando con cara boba al chico.

-El del brazo me lo hice en compañía de la Jsa, la verdad no les hizo ni pizca de gracia, el de la espalda, me lo hice en Debub Omo, Etiopía, junto los Mursi , que fue el pueblo que me acogió cuando era un crio, y por haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos ya soy uno de ellos, así que al cumplir 18 años debía ir a las montañas a hablar con los dioses y que estos me enseñaran a mi espíritu guía, que como podéis ver es un cuervo color amatista que representa la calma y la paciencia, virtudes que según los espíritus debo aprender.

- Esperemos que ese cuervo sea un buen maestro-Chisto Cyborg

Todos rieron, menos el verde que le hecho una mirada enfadada a su amigo.

-No me hace gracia, para mi es algo serio. ¿Cómo te sentirías si me riera de tus creencias?-Le reprocho.

Todos dejaron de reírse y bajaron la mirada.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.-Se disculpó el afroamericano.

-Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

-¿Ahora nos podrías contar alguna cosa sobre tus poderes?-Recalco el 2º líder.

-Claro, ¿Qué queréis saber?-

-Todo.-

-Eso llevara un poco más de tiempo pero si es lo que queréis.-Cuando acabo cogió aire para continuar-Mis poderes se basan en el replicaje de especies animales, eso lo sabéis, pero claro nadie me dijo que tenían que ser terrestres o reales.-hizo una pausa para saber si todos estaban atentos- Bien, según esto podemos dividir mis poderes en 7 partes:** Aliens**,** Mitología, Terrestres, Extintos, Dimensionales, Genéticos y Semi-Humanos.**-

-¿Por qué tantas divisiones?-Pregunto Raven.

-Para tener un poco de orden, así es más fácil. Como iba diciendo se dividen en 7 partes; la primera **Aliens** se basa en todos aquellos animales alienígenas o de origen extraterrestre que están pululando por el universo adelante; la segunda ** Mitología ** no creo que haga falta que lo explique ¿verdad?; la tercera parte ** Terrestres ** son todos aquellos animales de la tierra que no están están extintos; **Extintos ** hace referencia no solo a los animales ya extinguidos como los dinosaurios, los dodos u otras especies, sino también a los que están en peligro de extinción como el lince, o el águila real, los **Dimensionales** son todos aquellos que vienen de otra dimensión como el ser que le dio un puñetazo a A.M.A.Z.O., con **Genéticos **hago referencia a todos aquellos que se basan en la mezcla de ADN y los **Semi-Humanos** son aquellos que tienen parte humana como el Hombre morena, Killer Croc o el Hombre Elefante. Hasta ahí todo.-Explico de forma clara sus amigos- ¿Alguna cosa más?¿O puedo llamar a Malcon para recoger mis maletas?-

-¿Tus maletas?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Si mis maletas, no pretenderéis que este aquí sabe dios por cuanto tiempo y use siempre la misma ropa ¿No?-Nadie dijo nada ante aquel argumento.-Si alguien quiere venir y ver mi casa es libre de hacerlo no creo que a Malcon le moleste transporta a algunas personas de más.-

-Nosotros queremos ir-Gritaron los gemelos

-Yo también voy, quiero ver esos coches que dices que te has comprado.-

-¿Yo puedo ir? Nunca he estado en Canadá.-Dijo Megan un poco nerviosa.

-Claro, venid todos los que queráis.-

-Pues cuenta conmigo, quiero saber si tu casa es mejor que la mía.-Dijo un orgulloso Red Arrow.

-Vale, vale, esperad un momento-Dijo mientras sacaba un móvil de su pantalón -Hola,¿Malcon? ¿Podría venir alguien más?¿en serio? Ok pues ya estamos listos.-Dicho esto colgó

Pocos segundos apareció un portal en medio de la sala del cual salió Heraldo.

-Hola chicos.-Dijo el joven.

-Hola Malcon. -dijeron algunos otros simplemente levantaron la mano o hicieron algún gesto.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Changeling cogiendo una bolsa de deporte del suelo y entrando en el vórtice, los demás solo le siguieron.

**-Bueno hasta aquí otro Cap. a ver que me decís.**

**-Los tatuajes de chico bestia son los siguientes: **

**BRAZO: Que no me deja postear el Link asi que ya os lo pasare por auto-review.**

**ESPALDA: La verdad aquí estoy dudando así que tengo dos opciones**

**Opción A: fs71/f/2010/142/d/5/Tribal_raven_tattoo_by_Free_ **

**Opción B: (que el link aparece incompleto, tambien os lo pasare por review.)**

** /images/watermarked/1/detailed/2/tmp_ **

**Vosotros escogéis cual le pongo y me lo decís por Review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

Destino Cap. 7

**Disclainer: Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

Los héroes no salían de su asombro, acababan de llegar a una casa de estilo moderno, amplia y pintada de blanco y negro, a simple vista se podían observar una cocina espaciosa con electrodomésticos de última generación, unas escaleras que subían al segundo piso, una puerta de color gris, un muy espacioso salón con: tres sofás grandes; uno blanco, uno gris y otro estilo cebra(ya sabéis rallas negras y blancas); una televisión de plasma enorme que ocupaba casi toda la pared, varias consolas, un mueble bar y un par de lámparas de pie; una de las paredes estaba llena de fotos en las que se podía ver al héroe verde acompañado de un montón de héroes y personajes famosos y un poco más al fondo se observaba una puerta de cristal que daba acceso a un jardín nevado, las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por lámparas led pegadas al techo.

-Allí a la derecha detrás de la puerta tenéis el gimnasio y el garaje, bajando esas escaleras están la sauna y el baño turco, por ese pasillo se va al baño, para ir a la playa solo tenéis que salir por la puerta de atrás; aunque hace algo de frio, si queréis podéis encender el televisor o leer algo, sentíos como en casa.-dijo Chico Bestia, mientras señalaba todo lo que describía.

-Bien, sirope de arce-Grito Kid Flash mientras asaltaba la nevera a súper velocidad.

-¿Dónde está el garaje?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-Detrás de esa puerta, caminas por el pasillo al final y cuando veas una puerta azul la abres y listo, creo que ya lo había dicho ¿No?-explico Changeling señalando la puerta de color gris.

-Bien, ¿Alguien viene?-exclamo Cyborg, abriendo la puerta.

-Yo voy.-salto Red Arrow mientras le seguía.

-Genial tiene Mega Monos 10-Dijeron emocionados los gemelos mientras encendían la consola.

-¿Yo puedo jugar?-pregunto Miss Marttian.

-Claro, señorita.-saltaron Más y Menos mientras le pasaban un control.

-Os vendré a buscar en una hora, tengo cosas que hacer.-explicó Heraldo mientras se marchaba en uno de sus portales.

-Vale Malcon,-Justo en ese momento se giró al ver tres figuras por el rabilo del ojo.- ¿Cassie? ¿Argent? ¿Rachel?¿Que hacéis aquí?, creía que no vendríais.-(N/A: El primero y el tercero son los nombres reales de Wonder Girl y Raven respectivamente igual que Meggan es el nombre real de Miss Marttian.)

-Bueno…esto…tu sabes….nosotras…-Balbuceo la neozelandesa mientras la empata bajaba la cabeza y Wonder Girl ponía sus manos a la espalda y miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-JAJAJA, tranquilas solo lo decía para meterme con vosotras.-Chisto el verde.-Bueno vosotras divertíos, yo voy a coger unas cosas y ahora vuelvo.-dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación Changeling abrió el armario, saco unas cuantas prendas y las fue doblando mientras las metía en la bolsa, después cogió una camiseta azul de maga corta con un dibujo de una garra en blanco y se a puso, mientras hacía eso oyó un voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro adelante, Raven.-

-He estado pensando, y creo que tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que tú ya sabes.-

-¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión?-

-Digamos que he hablado con mi almohada.-

-Nevermore.-Dijo el chico girándose.

-Puede, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?-

-No sé, ¿Qué tal si empiezas tú?

-Vale, ¿Por qué me pegaste? No, mejor ¿Por qué me odias?-

-Yo no te odio, de verdad.-pero solo recibió la mirada incrédula del chico.

-¿enserio? Porque es difícil de creer.

-Enserio.-

-¿Entonces por qué me pegaste? ¿Por qué siempre me insultabas y siempre me echabas esa mirada de odio?-

-Yo…yo…No quería pegarte, fue un acto reflejo, ese día estaba muy nerviosa, y tú nunca dejabas de molestarme y por eso siempre te gritaba, y te pegaba y te insultaba.-

-Que gracioso e irónico.-

-¿Perdón? No veo la gracia ni la ironía.-

-Es gracioso, porque es irónico,-la chica lo miro con cara de "¿Enserio?"- y es irónico porque tú, la maestra de detectar emociones, jamás te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti, jamás te paraste a pensar que quizás detrás de todas esas molestias hubiera un motivo escondido, que a lo mejor lo único que quería era estar cerca de ti, que quería poder bes…-en ese momento se mordió la lengua ya había hablado demasiado, después se sentó en la cama y mientras suspiraba se puso las anos tapándole el rostro.-Quizás solo quería ser alguien más cercano a ti.-Termino diciendo.

-Pero ya lo eres, quizás no te demostraba mi aprecio de la mejor manera, pero eso no significa que no fueras alguien importante, tu eres mi amigo.-

-Como ya te he dicho eso es algo difícil de creer.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? ¿Acaso vas a odiarme por el comportamiento de una noche?-grito Raven con los ojos lloroso.

-No. No voy a culparte por lo que ocurrió esa noche, ni tampoco de lo que ocurrió otros días. Solo quiero que me digas que es lo que sientes por mí, ¿Soy tu amigo?¿Una especie de hermano?¿O algo más? –Changeling es pero unos minutos pero después ya cansado de la situación grito molesto.- ¡Vamos responde!-

-Yo….Yo….-Dijo ella bajando la mirada.-Lo siento.-

-No, yo lo siento no debí gritarte, ni hacerte estas preguntas, ni forzar algo que va a ocurrir.-

-¿Por qué piensas que no va a ocurrir?-

-Porque tú no me amas, como yo a ti.-

Raven se quedó en estado de shock, pero dentro de su mente sus emociones se arremolinaban unas no sabían que hacer, tímida decía que tenían que escapar de allí, valiente y amor le gritaban que lo besara, y rabia insistía en matarlo.

-No debí haber dicho eso, mejor olvídalo, vale, solo fue una tontería, hagamos como que yo no te he dicho nada y sigamos como amigos, será mejor si lo hacemos así.-hablo el vegetariano mientras la agarraba levemente ya la guiaba hacia la puerta.

-**¡NO!**- El grito de Raven fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo Canadá, he hizo que el chico se apartara asustado.-¡No podemos hacer como que nada ha pasado! ¡No podemos olvidar esta conversación! No después de lo que me has dicho.-

-Dame una razón, para que no me olvide.-

-Porque estas equivocado.-

-¿Perdón? ¿En qué estoy equivocado?-

-Te equivocas con mis sentimientos. Yo…..Yo…siento lo mismo.-expreso apartando la mirada.

Para una persona normal aquellas palabras habrían sido inaudibles, pero para el Changeling fueron como un soplo de aire fresco, ¡Había una oportunidad! Y eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

-Entonces, ¿Tu también me amas?-

-Si.-Dijo ella mirando al chico con lágrimas en los ojos; lágrimas de felicidad.

-Eso es fantástico.-Dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus manos.-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia ahora que hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos?-

-¿Y qué hay de Terra?-pregunto mientras apoyaba las manos en los pectorales del chico.

-Reconozco que terra me gustaba, pero no es lo mismo gustar que amar, amar es lo que yo siento por ti y es algo infinitamente más grande que lo que sentía por la rubia.-mientras decía eso le bajo la capucha para acariciar su pelo.

-Entonces, ¿Aun me amas? ¿Después de todo lo que te dije?- Pregunto la empata mientras se secaba las lágrimas y con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Más que mi vida.-le susurró al oído al achica.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo siento.-dijo levantando la vista.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, sus almas eran una al fundirse en esa mirada, el bajo una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la otra la dejo jugando con su pelo, ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos, sus labios se rozaban, podían sentir el aroma del otro inundando su nariz, sus rostros se acercaron mucho más y…..

-¡CHICOS, HERALDO TYA HA VUELTO!-se escuchó gritar a Miss Martian desde el piso de abajo.

Raven y Changeling se separaron bruscamente, antes de que la empata dijera.

-supongo que es hora de irse te espero abajo.-Y salió de la estancia.

El héroe verde soplo le dio una patada a su cama cuando ella se marchó cogió algunas cosas del armario las metió en abolsa y se marchó.

**ALA otro más, que dicen, ¡se no tal la tensión? ¿Me odiaron? ¿Escribirán algún review? ¿Me lanzaran tomates? ¿Apareceré en Malosfics? Ustedes deciden queridos lectores. También tengo que decirles que he intentado subir los enlaces de los tatuajes del capítulo anterior que están en mi perfil solo tiene que pasarse por allí y ya está.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Destino Cap.8- -Flashback-

**Bueno aquí otro cap., en este os contare lo que ocurrió hace 5 años entre esos dos.**

**Disclainer: Los Teen Titans no son míos.**

Ese día Chico Bestia estaba muy nervioso, y los demás titanes lo sabían; bueno todos menos Raven que no salió de su habitación en toda la mañana y allí meditaba como era la costumbre.

Esta estaba tan tranquila sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como golpeaban la puerta.

-¿Quién será? -Se preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Hola Rae, buenos días.-Dijo un insoportable chico verde con una sonrisa en su cara.

-MI NOMBRE ES RAVEN-Grito la empata.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Solo... venía a comunicarte lo más maravilloso que jamás me ha ocurrido que es…-

-No quiero escuchar tus chistes- interrumpió la Empata.

-No, no es eso Rae, en realidad es algo especial...-

-Tampoco me interesa que por fin te hayas pasado ese maldito videojuego.-Interrumpió nuevamente.

-NO, eso tampoco es, yo quería saber…

-No voy a probar tu asqueroso tofu.-Volvió a interrumpir por tercera vez con un tono cabreado.

-Tampoco es eso, Raven, yo solo quería saber si tu….

-No voy a jugar a videojuegos contigo, solo pudren el cerebro.-Interrumpió otra vez más la chica, con menos paciencia que antes.

-Que no, que no es eso, Dios, solo venía a decirte….-

-No quiero jugar a bola apestosa contigo, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-

-¿Po que no me dejas terminar?-

-Porque seguramente solo soltaras alguna de tus estúpidas tonterías como siempre y luego solo serás capaz de reírte de tu estupidez, por eso no te dejo acabar.

-Te equivocas otra vez, solo voy a…-

-A largarte, porque no quiero que me interrumpas más con tus tonterías.-

-Pero Rae,…

-ES RAVEN,-corto la pelinegra muy enfadada.-¿Qué TE HE HECHO YO PARA QUE NO ME DEJES EN PAZ? SOLO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS Y ME DEJES SE FELIZ LEJOS DE TI ¿TAN DIFICIL ES DE ENTENDER?-grito entrando a su habitación e intentando cerrar la puerta, digo intentando porque un pie verde se lo impidió y una mano verde la agarro de la muñeca.

-Esper…-

PLAFFFF.

La torta que le propino Raven al chico hizo que este se callera al suelo y luego se levantara penosamente, con la mano en la cara toda adolorida.

-Te dije que te marcharas, ¿Es que no entiendes?-

Chico bestia se quedo tirado en el suelo nos minuto, después se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Raven salió de su habitación, aun mosqueada por las molestias de ayer. A medio camino se topó con Kid Flash, Hot Spot y Wonder Girl que acababan de salir de sus habitaciones.

-Hola Raven.-Dijeron los dos.

-hola chicos.-respondió la empata.

-¿Cómo habéis dormido bellas damiselas?-se oyó la voz de Speedy detrás de ellos. Ninguna respondió. Después de eso entraron todos en silencio al Living/ Cocina donde se encontraban los demás héroes a excepción del chico verde.

-Buenos días Raven.-

-Hola Cyborg.-

-¿Cómo esta Chico Bestia?-

-¿Por qué iba yo a saberlo?-pregunto con una mueca enfadada, mientras se servía un poco de té.

-¿No te gusto la opera? Ya le dije yo que te llevara al cine.-

-¿Opera? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Pues eso, la ópera, chico bestia ayer me pregunto que se debía hacer en una primera cita, y yo le dije que se invitaba a la chica en cuestión aun lugar bonito, Pero no me preguntes por que escogió la ópera "Los Miserables".-explico Cyborg.

-¿Chico Bestia te pregunto eso?-

-Sí, y cuando le pregunte me dijo que te iba a invitar a ti, la verdad no me sorprende es chico está perdido de ti, aunque lo de la opera me pareció una mala idea, según me explico llevaba toda la semana intentando coger valor para decírtelo y ayer después de hablar conmigo se fue hacia tu habitación corriendo, la verdad me pareció increíble que por fin te lo pidiera.-Al acabar la explicación los demás titanes solo miraban a Raven que tenía los ojos, abiertos y una mirada de terror en su rostro.

-Dime que es una broma.- Dijo la empata mientras por su cabeza se repetís el momento de ayer recalcándose en su mete las frases que el chico había dicho "lo más maravilloso que jamás me ha ocurrido", "es algo especial" y después recordó como lo había tratado, que no había dejado que él se explicara. Para su desgracia el titán robótico movió la cabeza en signo de negación.-Hay dios que he hecho.-Grito mientras salía de la sala corriendo. Los demás se miraron extrañados y después la siguieron.

Raven llego corriendo, al cuarto de compañero y toco la puerta varias veces.

-Chico Bestia por favor abre soy yo Raven, vengo a pedirte disculpas, por lo que ocurro ayer.-Espero-Chico bestia, ábreme.-Volvió a tocar y a esperar.-Sé que estas enfadado, pero yo no sabía que era lo que querías, de verdad.-Volvió a tocar y como recibió respuesta abrió la puerta bruscamente con sus poderes.-MIRA CHICO BESTIA, TENEM….-Se calló al descubrir que la habitación del chico estaba completamente limpia, que digo limpia, ESTABA VACIA.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás y se sorprendieron al ver la habitación y a la chica en el medio parada con las manos en la cabeza y balbuceando cosas.

-Hey Raven, tranquila ¿Y Chico bestia?-Dijo Robín acercándose.

-Quizás esto responda algunas preguntas-Dijo Cyborg cogiendo una carta del suelo que ponía: para los Titanes. Después la leyó en voz alta:

_Queridos Titanes;_

_Si estáis leyendo esto seguramente es porque yo me he marchado, no os preocupéis , estaré bien me voy con la Doom Patrol a mejorar mis poderes, a fin de cuentas de que sirvo si no se usar mis poderes. No os culpéis, por mi marcha es algo que tenía que hacerse tarde o temprano así que no estéis tristes, porque cuando vuelva todo será como antes._

_Un saludo Garfield._

_P.D.: Os he dejado un par de cosas en el armario._

Al acabar de leer los titanes abrieron el armario y se encontraron con un montón de regalos, que seguramente serian para dejar bajo el árbol dentro de un par de días que era 25, también había un álbum con recortes y recuerdos de sus aventuras, una enciclopedia de animales y su comunicador.

-Raven ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?-dijo Superboy.

-Nada, tengo que irme.-Pero no pudo dar un paso por que sus amigos le taparon el camino.

-¿Qué sucedió amiga?-Ahora era Starfire la que preguntaba.

-NADA.-Chillo irritada y con lágrimas en los ojos la chica.

-Eso no suena a nada.-Soltó Aqualad.

-Raven, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-Dijo Robín con autoridad.

-Le grite, vale, después le abofetee, creí que quera molestarme otra vez, no que me fuera a invitar a la Opera.-Explico la empata con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras los otros titanes la miraban sorprendidos.

-Todos cometemos errores.-Dijo Cyborg posando su mano en el hombro de la chica.-pero los errores se pueden enmendar, ya veras como al final es una broma y todo queda en unas simples risas.-

-¿Tú crees?-dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas, mientras el otro solo asentía.

Pero Chico Bestia n o volvió, y la situación en la torre se fue tornando más insostenible, 3 meses después The Titans se separaban y Los Nuevos Titanes ocupaban su lugar, como héroes de Jump city. Tres años mas tarde, con el regreso de La Hermandad del Mal a Bludhaven Nightwing (Antes Robín I) volvió a reunir al grupo, pero Wonder Girl (**N/A: **La primera, yo en este tic uso a la segunda, por las dudas y eso) y Hot spot se negaron a regresar.

**Hasta aquí la explicación, de lo que Raven y Changeling hablaron en el episodio anterior**

**-Dama del Destino: ya ves esos momentos, es una ley no escrita. Gracias por leer.**

**-Dejad reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

-Destino Cap. 9-

**Hola ¿Hay alguien hay? ya se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo y que antes lo hacia con dos historias a la vez, pero es que antes no tenia clases, ni examenes y claro esas cosas quitan tiempo, por eso decidi actualizar primero mi otra historia que ya estaba esrita. Y ahora que ya tengo un poco mas de tiempo me he decidido a continuar con esta otra.**

**Empezemos, no sin antes mencionar que los Teen titans no son mios.**

Tras su "pequeña charla" con Raven, Garfield se dirijio a la sala común; alli se encontraban algunos de su compañeros charlando o comiendo, mientras esperaba por los demas arreglo el sofa cama y el resto de su "habitacion". Poco despues los titanes faltantes entraron por la puerta, pero a el solo le intereso la llegada de Raven.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, -Comenzo el lider.- os he llamado por que segun los informes, enviados por la policia hace unos momentos, ha habido una fuga masiva de la carcel, al parecer la Hermandad ha abierto un monton de celdas y ahora estan en el interior de esta intentando liberar a alguien, pero no sabemos a quien. Lo que si sabemos es que Control Freak, los 5 Hive (sin contar a Jinx) y el Dr. Luz han aprobechado el barullo para cometer delitos mientras el resto de Villanos aun estan intentando uir o ayudando a a la hermandad. Por lo tanto lo que haremos sera lo siguiente: Mas, Menos y Aqualad, se encargaran de el Dr. Luz, Raven, Miss Martian y Wonder Girl de los 5 HIVE, por ultimo Changeling y Red Arrow os encargareis de Control Freak, El resto me acompañaran a la carcel para intentar parar las fugas en masa; ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Se os a ocurrido mejorar las medidas de seguridad?¿o quitar a Control freak y el Dr. Luz de la lizta de villanos peligrosos?-Pregunto el chico verde.-Lo digo por simple logica.-

-A CALLAR.-Chillaron los dos Bat-niños al verse superados otra vez.

-**En una joyeria-**

-Por fin, cuando consiga robar el diamante esmeraldino, El Dr. LUZ sera reconocido como el mas grande villano de todos los tiempos.-

-Nosotros creemos que no, lucecitas.-Chillaron dos voces identicas mientras un remolino blanco y rojo apartaba al villano de las joyas tirandolo al suelo.

-¿Que demo...-tarde pudo acabar la frase cuando una gran corriente de agua lo empujo contra una pared hasta dejarlo insconsciente.

-Ha sido demasiado facil.-sentencio el niño pez.

-Me sorprende que sea alguien tan debil. Vale es el Dr. Luz pero esto es demasiado.-Dijo Mas.

-Tienes toda la razon, y creo...-Las palabras del joven aqualad fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del comunicador, pero no era un sonido cualquiera, era la señal de socorro de los titanes, alguno estaba en problemas y eso no era bueno.

**-En un videoclub.-**

-Vamos tiene que estar por aqui, vamos, vamos, por favor, Control necesita esa cinta.-Chillaba exasperado Control Freak mientras buscaba algo deseperadamente.

-No es por interrumpir tu extraña e infructifera busqueda, ¿Pero que demonios estas buscando?-Pregunto el joven verde al entrar en el videoclub, el cual estaba extrañamente entero y sin ningun destrozo.

-¿Como le preguntas eso? Es obvio que esta buscando un estupido DVD para robarlo y marcharse, ¿no ves que es idiota y no roba nada de valor?-Rechisto el arquero.

-Tu eres el idiota.-Grito aun mas enfadado el villano.-Lo que yo busco en un DVD del ultimo episodio de War Trek en el cual "Tork" el niño alien verde se sacrifica para salvar a sus amigos, un episodio epico que no puede faltar en mi filmoteca, ya que despues de ese episodio la serie se cancelo y el actor que hacia de "Torq" se mar...-Silencio.-...-Mas silencio.-...-Control coje una caja del suelo, la hacerca al rostro de changeling y comienza a mirar alternadamente la caja y el rodtro del joven.-...-Control abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, para despues gritar.-ERES TU, TU ERES TORK.-

-Te estas equivocando de persona.-Intento aclarar el heroe, con un nerviosismo inusual en su voz.

-O por dios. ¿cuantas personas verdes hay pululando por el mundo?-Rebatio el villano.

-No lo se , ni me interesa, ese no soy yo.-intento revatir sin exito el otro.

-Si lo eres, tienes el mismo tic en el ojo que se le produce a "TorK" en el episodio 19 cuando descrube que su madre es un alien de otra raza.-

-Eso no es asi, ocurre en el episodio 24 y es cuando descubre que sus amigos son Robots programados por una mente superior.-Las frentes de ambos se juntaron en modo amaenazante mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

-Estas equivodo, lo que yo digo es la verdad.-

-No, tu estas equivocado.-

-¿A si?, ¿Como lo sabes?.-Sentencio Control.

-Lo se por que yo lo interprete y...-Silencio por parte del joven.- Mierda, lo he adimitido.-

-AJA. Lo sabia. Ahora solo tengo algo que hacer.-Chillo control mientras metia la mano en su chaqueta.

-Cuidado, Changeling.-Grito el arquero a punto de disparar, pero detubo sus flechas cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Control tenia en la mano era un boli, y lo unico que queria era un autografo. Autografo que Chageling le entrego a regañadientes, despues ataron al villano a una farola, hasta que la poli lo recoguiera.

-¿Y ahora que, "TORK"?-Pregunto Red arrow haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

-No me llames asi.-Insistio el otro joven.

-¿Por que?¿No te gusta? Torqui.-Las burlas del arquero pararon cuando un puño verde le alcanzo el ojo.-no tenias que ser tan bestia.-

-Callate, tampoco te he dado tan fuerte, adema...-La llamada de emergencia sono en sus comunicadores.-¿Que ocurre?-

-¿Garfield?-Pregunto una magullada Raven al otro lado de la linea.-Ayuda, era una trampa los 5 HIVE trabajan para la hermandad, ahora son mas poderosos, y...Bzzzzzzzzz...me han encontrado...buzzzz...ayuda, quien sea...-La transmision se corto en ese punto, y Garfield Mark Logan sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Salvar a Raven.

**-En una plaza de la ciudad, Unos minutos antes.-**

-Este lugar, parece muy vacio, ¿de verdad los 5 hive estan aqui?-Pregunto Wonder Girl un tanto extrañada.

-Estas eran las coordenadas, tienen que estar aqui, a menos que escaparan, cosa que dudo, no son tan listos.-Explico la empata.

-Te sorprenderias de lo listos que podemos llegar aser, sobre todo yo.-Exclamo una chillona y petulante voz desde lo alto de un arbol, voz que pertenecia, a Gizmo por supuesto. Bajo el arbol el resto de los 5Hive esperaban tranquilos al momento de pelear.

-¿Gizmo? puede que tu seas inteligente, pero el resto de tus amigos no.-Respondio la Amazona.

-Eso, eso Gizmo es el listo y los demas no.-Respondio Mamut.-EHHHHHHHHHH.-

-JIJIJIJI.,-Reian, los demas jovenes ante la estupided del mas alto de los villanos.

-Dejemos de reir y acabemos con esto.-Respondio Raven.-Cuanto antes mejor.

-Intentalo pequeña.-Chisto Mamut.-Ahora estamos preparados, y os destruiremos.

-Eso ya lo vermos. TITANS GO.-Chillo la pelirroja.

Segundos mas tarde Raven usaba su energia negra para detener un disparo de gizmo, pero los poderes de Kid Wicked dispersaron su escudo, logrando que los disparon fueran certeros y directos, mientras tanto Miss martian intentaba capturar a Billy numeroso, pero sus habiliades y la persistente ayuda de su amigo Ojo, complicaron el trabajo, Por ultimo Wonder Girl tenia un mano a mano con mamut, pero este parecia ser mas fuerte de lo normal.

Raven ya un poco cansada intento disparar su energia a las armas del niño calvo, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando estos desaparecioran cual humo delante de el villano.

-¿Como ha hecho eso?-

-Facil, ahora tengo esto.-Respondio mientras enseñaba un colgante con forma de ojo.-es un regalo de la hermanda, El ojo de Ra, protege a su portador de todo tipo de magia. Pero no creas que soy el unico que tiene cachivaches nuevos.-

Despues de decir eso, Kid Wicked le asesto un puñetazo en la mandibula a Raven con un guantelete de metal, que proboco que varios dientes se rompieran y un corte bastante profundo le saliera en la cara.

-El guantelete de San Tomas, dicen que es muy util para purgar demonios, veo que no es una mentira.-Explico el pequeño genio.

Raven intento levantarse pero al sergundo siguente un puñetazo en las costillas la obligo a tumbrase otra vez.

-Observa bruja, pues estas no son las unicas armas a las que te enfrentas.-

Cuando Miss Martian intento capturar a Ojo, este desaparecio del lugar como si nunca hubiese existido, o eso creia, pues reaparecio destras suyo disparando rayos por su ojo y provocando que la joven no tuviera tiempo de escapar y por lo tanto salio herida en un Hombro.

-Las zapatillas de Hermes o Mercurio, con ellas un hombre normal puede correr a velocidades insospechadas, alcanzando incluso las de la luz. Interesante verdad?-Volvio a explicar Gizmo.

Miss Martian intento hacerse intangible para escapar y asi pedir refuerzos, pero varias manos con guantes blancos y grises se lo inpidieron, VOLVIENDOLA TANGIBLE.

-¿Como haces esto?-pregunto la Marciana a sus captores, o mejor dicho captor ya que era Billy Numeroso quien la agarraba.

-Facil. Guantes de tangibilidad, creados por industrias Wayne, y que permiten coger o crear objetos de mtaeriales liquidos como el agua o incluso tocar a seres como los marcianos en su forma fantasma.-

-¿como teneis todos estos artefactos?-

-Costesia de la hermandad, nosotros os matamos y ellos nos dejan gobernar esta ciudad cuando controlen el mundo.-

-Estais locos.-

-Los locos son simples genios imcomprendidos, y yo ya me he cansado de tu palabreria.-acto seguido un puño metalico salia de la espalda de Gizmo y noqueaba ala extarterestre.-Solo queda la amazona.-

-No podeis vencerme con artefactos magicos, yo estoy especializada en contarrestarlos.-Respondio mientras esquibava a mamut y se ponia a salvo.

-Por eso no usaremos ningun artefacto magico, usaremos esto.-Dijo el pequeño genio mientras sacaba un arnes con un monton de tubos cables y demas cosas de una caja, despues le colocaba ese arnes a mamut.-Esto es el arnes de Bane, el cual le permite inyectarse el virus titan en el cuerpo y ser mucho mas musculoso siendo el un humano de musculatura media, ahora imagina lo que puede hacer en un humano hiperdesarrollado con la musculatura de mil elefantes.-Respondio socarronamente el villano mientras encedia la maquina y Mamut crecia el doble de su tamaño.

-Eso son muchos problemas.-respondio la joven, antes de sentir como su cuerpo era lanzado contra un edificio de una patada.

-Ya esta, ahora la bruja.-Sentencio billy numeroso.

-Aun no. -Chillo la joven amazona volando a toda velocidad hacia el mastodonte y con decision de noquearlo.

Una decision que no duro mucho, ya que la gran mano de mamut rodeo su cabeza y despues la hundio en el suelo, para acto seguido, lanzar una serie de puñetazos que dejaron a Wonder Girl noqueada en un gran crater en medio del parque.

-Bien hecho mamut. Ahora tenemos que destruir a la otra joven.¿Donde esta Raven?-Exclamo Ojo.

-Alli, detras de esos escombros, esta mandando una señal de socorro.-Hablo Kid Wicked.

-No por mucho tiempo.-Exclamo mamut para despues saltar hacie el luagr señalado y salir de alli con el cuerpo de una inconsciente Raven, y un comunicador estropeado.

-Lo siento, ha madado la señ refuerzos.-Se quejo el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, que vengan los heroes, Arderan bajo nuestras manos.-Sentencio el menor de los villanos.

**BUENO OTRO MAS QUE SE ACABA.**

**Me pregunto que opcurrira en el proximo capitulo, (no lo se ni yo). Y tambien me pregunto si os ha gustado, la verdad no tenia mucha inspiracion. Lo siento.**

**Respondio a los reviews de el anterior capitulo, al review de Hinata12Hyuga de mi otra historia y a la cual no pude contactar por PM.**

**-Dama del Destino:Hola, la verdad lo de actualizar dos historias era facil cuando estaba de vacaciones pero despues se volvio imposible, creo que ya lo explique arriba. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por leer.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: Hola sexy lectora, sientro no responderte en PM como alos demas pero la pagina no me deja. He intentado qu el final fuera lo mas tierno posible, y por las opiniones que me han llegado creo que lo he algun dia escriba una historia sobre esos bebes bestita empaticos quien sabe.**

**Estas de suerte, por que el NaruHina llegara cuando acabe esta historia y creeme no tardare mucho. Me gusta la idea que me das sobre "EL", es muy buena.**

**Yo tambien voy a hechar de menos nuestras comversaciones semanales, pero bueno ya nos volveremos a escribir mutuamente, no te procupes. **

**Me despido sesual y sexymente y espero que nos podamos ver pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Destino Cap.10-**

**Bueno, hola gente, hola genta. ¿Como Estais?¿ya acabasteis los examenes? Yo si, y por eso subire los capitulos mas seguido para que podais disfrutar de este maravilloso fic. Bueno o lo que sea esto.**

Raven sentia como si sus huesos se fueran a salir de su cuerpo, tenia el sabor de la sangre en la boca, su cabeza le daba vueltas y lo veia todo borroso. Intento levantarse pero fue inutil, el cuerpo le dolia podia ni levantar los brazos y mucho menos hacer magia. Observo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en algun almacen, atada a una mesa, y eso la puso muy nerviosa. Estaba indefensa y solo podia esperar por la ayuda.

**-En una azotea-**

Changeling, Mas, Menos, Aqualad y Red Arrow esperaban pacientemente en lo alto de un edificio frente aun almacen de Toy`R´us abandonado.

-¿Y bien?¿Cual es el plan?-Pregunto el joven arquero

-No lo se. aun estoy pensando.-

-No es por menospreciarte y eso, pero llevas pensando una media hora.-Rebatio el niño-pez.

-LO SE! Y eso me pone nervioso.-Respondio Grafield.

-Vale, entonces ¿que hacemos?-Volvio a preguntar el chico.

-¿Te he dicho que no lo se?-Dijo sarcasticamente el verde.- No estan Facil. Sabemos que han derrotado a Raven, Miss Martian y WonderGirl, y ellas no son unas novatas. No podemos simplemete entrar y luchar eso seria una locura.-

-Pues saca alguna idea de esa cabeza tuya.-Rebatio el enmascarado.

-¿Sacar?- pregunto extrañado el otro joven.-Creo que ya se como derrotarles. Pero necesitaremos trabajo en equipo.- Respondia a sus sorprendidos compañeros.

**- En el interior del almacen.-**

En una cama improbisada con peluches viejos dormia el Mamut, mientras Kid Wikked limpiaba algunos de los aparatos que usaron para derrotar a las heroinas, en una mesa cercana Gizmo arreglaba algo en su mochila electronica, Billy Multiple jugaba al pin pong con el mismo y Ojo leia una revista vieja.

-Me estoy cansando de esperar.-Chillo el joven Ojo.

-Callate. No ves que hay que aparezcan los demas los mataremos y fin de la historia.-Respondio Gizmo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Si esperamos demasiado salvaran a sus amigas.-Rebatio el otro chico.

-No lo ello tendran que vencernos y despues abrir una puerta de metal, la cual solo puede abrirse con esta llave que yo tengo aqui.-Dijo mientras les enseñaba el objeto. obejto que desaparecio derrepente de sus manos.-¿QUE DEMONIOS?-

-!LA TENEMOS¡-Chillaron Mas y Menos desde la puerta del almacen, para despues desaprecer.

-!Cogedlos¡-Chillo el cabeza de huevo.

Con todo el jaleo Mamut se desperto y pudo observar como sus amigos salian del lugar mientras gritaban"Tras ellos", "que no escapen" y cosas similares, asi que hizo lo unico que su cerebro pudo captar y los siguio, no sin antes ponerse el arnes de Bane.

Cuando salio a la calle una extraña escena se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, 5 Titanes se encontraban delante de ellos, y no tenian cara de buenos amigos, sobre todo cierto chico verde.

-¿Alguien me explica que sucede?-Pregunto el enormerrimo mutante.

-Estos intentos de heroes nos han robado nuestra llave. Hay que recuperarla.-explico el niño prodigio.

-¿Entonces puedo darles una paliza?-pregunto el pelirrojo acabando de colocarse el arnes.

-Destrullelos si quieres.-Sentencio Billy.

-Espera.-Hablo el joven cambiante.-¿Quien de vosotros fue el que lastimo a Raven?-

-Fui yo pequeñin, con un poco de ayuda de Kid Wikked.¿Algun problema?-dijo mamut.

-Ninguno. Eso hace las cosas mas faciles.-Explico mientras se transformaba en Killer Croc ante los asombrados ojos de sus enemigos.-Ocupaos de los demas, Mamut y KidWikked son mios.-Ordeno tronandose los puños.-Espero que des una buena batalla.-

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondio el villano mientras hacia que el virus titan recorriese sus venas.-Este va a ser un gran dia.-

-¿No era trabajo en equipo?-Chillo la pregunta el niño pez, pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta.

Minutos mas tarde una batalla campal se desarrollaba en medio de la transeuntes obsevaban asombrados como Killer Croc luchaba mano a mano con un villano demasiado grande y un chico vestido como un buho negro, con un guante de metal. Mientras una especie de niño con piernas metalicas de araña se defendia de una rafaga de flechas lanzadas por el arquero de la ciudad, ayudado por sus amigos Mas, Menos y Aqualad que luchaban contra Billy numeroso y Ojo respectibamente.

-Jamas, lo habia visto tan enfadado.-comento el Atlante.

-Ni tu ni nadie.-Respondio el pupilo de Green Arrow.

Y en ese instante un gran golpe se escucho en el lugar, pues Mamut acabada de derribar al Changeling, pero este no se rindio y se levanto mientras derribaba a su adversario, al segundo siguiente ambos estaban propinandose fuertes puñetazos, hasta que el joven verde levanto el pavimeto y lo uso para estrellarselo en la cabeza su enemigo que cayo insconsciente despues del golpe. Desgraciadamente Kid Wikked Aprobecho la distraccion para saltarle a la espalda a su enemigo. Pero una mano verde y grade lo paro agarrandolo de la capa y lo ultimo que supo fue que habia sido lanzado hacia un nedificio cercano atravesando varias paredes antes de quedar K.O.

-Nos rendimos.-Chillaron Billy Multiple y Ojo levantando los brazos.

-Estupidos, somos villanos no gallinas.-Bramo el lider de los Hive 5 mientras intentaba atacar al gran cocodrilo pero este agarro con una mano sus patas de araña y con aotra le rompio la mochila, per despues agarralo del cuello y preguntarle.-Ahora decidnos donde estan nuestras amigas.-

-En el tercer piso, la puerta de metal, se habre con la llave.-Exclamo Gizmo asustado.

-Mas, Menos, Aqualad y tu las sacareis y las llevareis a la torre.-Dijo el verde volviendo a la normalidad.-Yo esperare a los policias e informare a nuestro lider.-

Como si alguien lo hubiese invocado el cumicador sono.

-Diga.-

-Changeling, ¿habeis derrotado a vuetros enemigos?.-

-Si pero las chicas necesitaran tratamientos medicos, los Hive 5 las dejaron mal paradas. ¿Necesitais ayuda?-

-No, no necesitamos ayuda, ya hemos acabado. Pero hay un problema La hermandad a liberado Psimon.-

**Bueno ya esta, siento la tardanza, pero como ya he dicho he acabado los examenes hace unos dias y claro ahora si podre subir mas .**

**-Nny91: HOLA. Bienvenido/bienvenida al fic.**

**Si te digo la verdad estaba un poco bloquedado por los examnes pero ahora que soy libre (que bien suena esa palabra) ya puedo dedicarme mas a que este capitulo te guste igual que los demas y que sigas leyendo la historia.**

**Siento decepcionarte pero en esta historia no aparecera ningun personajillo de la mente de chio bestia, pero no deseperes que escribire mas fics y en esos si que estaran ellos.**

**Hasta mas leer.**

**-Sheblumnar: primero que nada Bienvenido/Bienvenida a la historia. En cuanto a lo de Cb actor eso pal siguiente episodio, y bueno Raven esta asi asa. Hasta otra.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga:**

**Hola cariño, cuanto tiempo. Asi que al final si que pudiste aprobar, enhorabuena. y gracias por el apoyo de todos tus reviews.**

**Has encontardo trabajo! Eso es fantastico me alegro por respecto al NaruHina, te alegrara saber que ya tengo algo escrito (Un capitulo o dos) y que seguramnete nada mas acabar este fic lo suba. Con respecto a los niños bestita tendras que esperar un poco mas.**

**UMM, TUTI FRUTI. La personalidad no me des las gracias a mi sino a los escritores ya que he sacado algunas ideas de los comics (a excepcion de los tatuajes y cicatrices eso es mio, igual que los cinco años entrenando y su vida en Canada). Pobre Raven que le quitan a su chico de las manos. ¿No te gusta el verde? A mi tampoco prefiero el amarillo o el naranja.**

**Una pena que no tengas cuanta en en fanfiction, pero bueno siempre nos quedara Deviant Art, Por desgracia no te puedo dar mi face por eso de que quiero mantener mi identidad en secreto de momento, pero cuando tenga un Face con este nick te aviso ati y a los demas. Por cierto si mes buscas soy Anazoy23 (que casualidad) y como me lo hice hace poco pues aun no se como hacer para agregar amigos, asi que si no te importa agregarme Siento las molestias**

**Me despido muy sexymente de ti y te digo hasta otra mon cherie.**

**P.D.: Raven y Chageling no son oficialmente pareja son "algo" pero ya arreglare eso. Y claro que hay pateamiento de traseros, Quizas no muy seguido pero lo habra.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Destino Cap. 11-

**Hola gente, como estais hoy? Yo bastente contento pues he aprobado y ya he hecho la matricula de mi nuevo colegio, Es .Siento con todo mi corazon tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que la maldita inspiracion me ha abandonado.**

**Sin mas el capitulo.**

Las luces de la Torre-T hacia horas que se habian apagado y muchos estaban ya durmiendo, a excepcion de dos jovenes que estaban aun despiertos en la enfermeria, esperando a que tres chicas mejorasen.

-Levamos aqui mas de 4 horas, y ellas no mejoran, ¿Crees que estaran bien?.-Pregunto un joven de pelo negro.

-Creeme, Cyborg ha dicho que mejoraran que solo necesitan descansar. Y nosotros estaremos aqui cuando despierten.-respondio otro joven de piel verde.

-Eso es lo que temo Changeling, que no despierten.-

-Tranquilo superboy, despertaran, con algunos golpes pero lo haran.-

-Gracias por el animo, no se que haria sin ellas. Estaria perdido.-

-¿Ellas?-

-Si, ya sabes Meggan y Cassie.-

-Crei que solo te gustaba meggan.-

-Al principio si, pero despues llego Cassie y bueno ella es tan valiente y decidida, creo que me gustan las dos.-

-Te recomiendo que aclares esos sentimientos, tienes que escoger a una, no puedes estar con las dos, si lo haces las lastimaras mucho.-

- Pero, y si no puedo escoger?-

-Siempre se puede escoger. Alguna de las dos te gustara mas que la otra. Intenta buscar las razones de a cual amas y a cual no.-

-Lo dice el chico que se enamoro de una chica que le correspondio el primer dia.-

-Eso no es asi, Raven y yo, pasamos por unas cuantas etapas. Me fue muy dificil decirle que la queria, y ahora que se lo he dicho no estoy muy seguro de si somos novios o otra cosa.-

-Buffff, El amor es una mierda.-

-A veces, pero es una mierda que merece la pena.-

**-Al dia siguiente, en el mismo lugar.-**

Meggan abrio sus ojos con mucha pereza, pues aun se sentia debil por la pelea de ayer. Lo primero que vio fue a dos personas sentadas cerca de ella y sus amigas, uno era su "hermano" y el otro Korner el chico del que estaba enamorada. Enamorada si, pero desgraciadamente al chico le gustaba su amiga Cassie, ella no tenia ninguna oportunidad pues sabia que su amiga tambien sentia algo por el joven.

Pero, ¿Como decir lo que sientes sin hacer daño a las pesonas que quieres? Imposible, por eso Meggan guardo sus sentimientos, esperando que nadie los sintiera, esperando pasar desapercibida.

¿Pero durante cuanto mas podra seguir con esta mentira?

Seguramente durante poco tiempo .

-Hey,¿ ya estas despierta?-Pregunto Superboy.

-Si, y ya me encuentro mucho mejor. -Respondio la aludida.- ¿Has dormido toda la noche en esa silla?-

-Mas o menos, algunas veces hablaba con Garfield.-

-Espero que mi hermano no te halla molestado.-

-¿Hermano? Creia que eras hija unica.-

-Si, lo soy. Pero mi amistad con garfield es tan grande que somos como hermanos.-Aclaro la pelirroja.

-Entiendo. La verdad se le veia procupado por el estado de Raven.-

-Esapermos que ella este bien, o sino el lechugino no se lo perdonara.-Dijo una voz de chica desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¡Cassie! has despertado.-Exclamo el joven.-¿Como te encuentras?-

-Bastante mejor, gracias por preguntar, ¿y vosotros?-

-Yo bastante bien.-Aclaro la otra chica.

-Yo genial.-finalizo superboy.

-Me alegro. Creo que ahora que los tres estamos despiertos seria mejor bajar a la sala comun, para saber que es lo que ha ocurrido.-Propuso la rubia.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo el joven moreno.

-Bajad vosotros primero, Yo esperare, tengo cosas que hablar con mi hermanito.-Explico la Marciana.

-¿estas segura?-pregunto el moreno.

-Totalmente.-respondio con una sonrrisa.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego.-respondio la rubia mientras se marchaba de la habitacion con el chico.

**-Mientras tanto en algun lugar desconocido-**

Un hombre con una toga morada y un cristal mostrando parte de su cerebro a traves del craneo, estaba arrodillado arreglando lo que parecia ser un gran artefacto, mientras 5 figuras obsevaban su trabajo.

-¿Has acabado ya el artefacto?-Pregunto una voz metalica.

-Lleva tiempo, pero en un par de dias estara acabado y funcional, maestro Cerebro.-

-Bien, Psimon. Gracias a ti la bomba de antimateria estara acabada antes de lo previsto y los titanes despareceran para siempre del mapa.-Respondio la misma voz metalica desde detras del hombre.

**Bueno, hasta aqui, siento la tardanza pero mi amiga la inspiracion me abandono durante mucho tiempo. **

**me gustaria proponeros algo, ¿Con quien quereis que acabe Superboy? ¿Con la valiente y esperanzada Wonder girl? ¿o por el contrario con la adorable Miss Martian?**

**Vosotros decidid, simplemente decidmelo en un comentario y la que mas votos tenga sera la que salga con el superChico.**

**Ahora el S.B.S:**

**Empezare con un par de comentarios de mi otro fic que me llegaron hace poco.**

**-Sofialoveanime: Hola. Siento haberte quitado horas de sueño, y espero que esta historia, si la estas leyendo, te guste tanto como la otra. Por cierto soy un chico no una chica, es un error muy comun por estos .**

**-Orkide16: No te preocupes, un error lo comete cualquiera. Ademas si estas ocupada no te obligare a que leas el fic, eso es decision tuya.**

**Jejeje, la verdad es que intente que el final fuera bonito y tal y como he visto en los reviews lo he conseguido.**

**espero que nos vemaos pronto.**

**Gracias por la inspiracion la necesito.**

**Ahora los Reviews de esta historia:**

**-Sheblunar: Hola y gracias a ti por comentar.**

**-Nny91: Yo siempre continuo no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Vale con respecto alo de los fics y mi retitrada, error mio, bueno sera por fics. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: Hola sexy lectora, ¿Como te va? No te preocupes, unas cosas antes y otras despues, hay tiempo pa todo. **

**Trabajo, eso que muchos anhelamos y pocos tenemos. Por desgracia tienes razon Peter Pan tenia razon en nunca jamas se estaba muy bien. pobre Robin.**

**TUTI FRUTI, aquel que no lo quiera debe morir. Y bueno lo de Raven y chico bestia es demasiado tentador, ademas me gusta hacer el mal, JUASJUASJUAS. A mi el naranja y el amarillo me vuelven loco y bueno el morado esta bien, seria mi 4 color favorito despues del blanco.**

**Te agradezco la discreccion mi querida Alfred.**

**Lo de novios se arregla en el siguiente Cap. si o si. Te pediria que no raptases a Cb, al menos no de momento. El pateamiento sera mas o menos comun, quizas algunos capitulos seran melosos y otros muy belicos, pero todo junto sera interesante, al menos en mi cabeza lo es. El video no me deja verlo, lo siento. Pero no me vas a negar que los Hive se lo merecian.**

**Hasta otra sexy damisela y que tu vida sea sexy y feliz durante mucho tiempo.**

**-Renton-torston: Siento la tardanza, y bueno aunque no se dice mucho Raven esta mejor.**

**-Orkidea16: HOLAAAAAAA DE NUEVO. Me alegro que te guste, al principio tenia mis dudas pero poco apoco me fue convenciendo mucho mas.**

**Intento actualizar, pero no siempre es posible, no por las vacaciones si no por la inspiracion que se ha marchado. Y bueno raven ya se pondra bien, dale tiempo.**

**No te preocupes estamos a mano, tu tardas en responder y tu en subir. Hasta otra.**

**Gracias por la inspiracion.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos, y espero que nos leamos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Destino Cap.12-**

**Hola amados lectores. Gracias por vuestros reviews. Vuestra opinion me importa mucho. Y hablando de opinion, tengo que deciros que en el proximo capitulo dire los resultados de las votaciones, los que todavia no lo habeis hecho aun podeis hacerlo poniendo en un comentario si quereis que Superboy salga con Meggan (Miss Martian) o con Cassie(Wonder Girl). Si os preguntais por que no es en este capitulo que las votaciones se resuelven es por dos razones.**

_**-La primera: **_**No todos han tenido tiempo de votar, y como he dicho vuestra opinion me importa mucho.**

_**-Segunda: **_**Me di cuenta de que los sentimientos de SuperBoy y de Meggan estaban claros pero ¿Y los de Cassie? De esos no emos hablado y claro, se me ocurrio hacer este capitulo para poder plasmarlo mejor.**

**Creo que son razones logicas ¿Me equivoco? Si es asi avisad. Bueno ahora os dejo con el capitulo que si no va ha ser mas larga la letra negrita que la historia.**

Garfield se desperto cuando sintio unos leves pinchazos en el hombro, con dolor por la extraña posion en la que habia dormido se levanto perezosamente, descubriendo que era su hermana quien lo llamaba.

-Hey Megg. ¡Has despertado! Es genial.-Chillo emocionado.

-SHHHH.-Le indico la joven poniendo un dedo delante de los labios.-No quiero despertar a tu novia. No me gusta cuando se enfada.-

-No es...aaaa que demonios, si que es mi novia. Y no es tan malvada cuando se enfada.-La chica le lanzo una mirada de "En serio".- Bueno, quizas si un poco.-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Y no me digas tu estupida broma de ya estamos hablando, esto es importante.-

-Bien ¿De que quieres hablar?-Respondio el joven cuando vio la mirada seria de su hermana.

-De...Bueno tu sabes...Chicos...y esas cosas.-

-¿Es sobre SuperBoy?-

-¿Como lo...-

-Estubimos hablando hasta tarde ayer, y me conto muchas cosas.-Respondio rapidamente interrumpiendo.

-¿Hablasteis de mi?-el joven asintio.-¿Y de Cassie?-Otro asentimiento.-¿Cual es la que le gusta?-

-No lo sabe ni el mismo, esta indeciso, y por eso le he dicho que se aclare, para no haceros mas daño. No se cual sera su decision, solo el tiempo lo dira.-

-Y ¿Crees que tenga posibilidades? Ya sabes como Cassie es tan guapa y fuerte, y llena de confianza, pues no se si ...-

-¡HEY!¡ALTO! Tu vales mucho, que digo mucho, muchisimo. Y ¿que si Cassie es valiente? tu tambien.¿YQue si es fuerte? Tu tambien lo eres. Tienes muchas cualidades, y si por alguna razon Superboy no te quiere, yo estare aqui para apoyarte.-

-Pero no quiero que el no me quiera.-

-Es una posibilidad, pero solo el 50%. Tienes una oportunidad de demostrarle que es a ti a quien quiere.-

-Gracias.-

-De nada. Y si por algun casual no funciona puedes contar conmigo. Quizas no consiga que dejes tu tristeza, pero puedo llorar contigo.-

-Muchas gracias.-Respondio la chica mientras abrazaba a su Hermano.- Nos vemos despues, ahora tengo que ir junto el chico que amo.-

Changeling observo como su hermana se marchaba de la habitacion con una sonrrisa en la cara.

-Eso a sido muy conmovedor.-Dijo una voz femenina.

-Raven. ¿Desde cuando estas despierta?-

-Desde que Superboy y Cassie me despertaron. Pero preferi no molestar por que parecia que ella queria hablar algo contigo. Algo importante.-

-Emmm. Gracias.-

-Por cierto ¿Desde cuando soy tu novia?-

-Pues...tu sabes...desde que...-Las palabras se amontonaban en su boca y no sabia que decir.

-Jijijji. Eres adorable cuando te pones nervioso.-

-No tiene gracia.-

-Para mi si.-respondio mientras el joven la ayudaba aponerse de pie.-¿Quie ocurrio con lo Hive5?-

-Lo normal, les dimos una paliza.-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Si mujer. No era tan dificil. Una vez que no podian usar los objetos en nuestra contra, todo mejoró.-Explico mientras salian de la enfermeria camino de la sala comun.

-¿Entonces estan detenidos?-El joven asintio.-¿y no te ocurrio nada?-

-No. Por el contrario tu si que llevaste muchos golpes. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Si. Mi trance de curacion sigue funcionando muy bien despues de tanto tiempo.-respondio agarrando la mano del chico.

-Me alegra oir eso.-Dijo observando los ojos de la chica e ipnotizandose con ellos.

-A todos nos alegra oir eso, torqui.-Dijo Una voz a sus espaldas.

-Aqualad,¿Donde has oido eso?-Pregunto Garfield furioso.

-¿Por que te llama torqui?-Quiso saber la hechicera.

-Le llamo asi, por que Roy nos conto algunas cosas sobre cierto actor de una serie de tercera, ¿Verdad Torqui?- Chisto el niño pez respondiendo a ambas Garfield lo agarro del cuello y con una mirada que inspiraba terror hablo.

-Primero, no me llames torqui ni nada parecido, y segundo ¿DONDE-ESTA-RED-ARROW?-

El asustado atlante solo pudo señalar la puerta de la sala comun antes de huir de alli.

-Perfecto.-Susurro el chico verde mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigia a su nuevo destino.

-Garfiel.¿A donde vas?-

-A resolver unos asuntos raven, a resolver unos asuntos.-respondio tronandose los dedos.

**-Minutos Antes en la sala comun-**

-Mirad, ¿No es divertido? Cada vez que lo veo me parto de risa.-Exclamo el arquero, mientras subia el volumen a la Tv para que todos escucharan el video.-No me extraña que no nos dijera nada de esto. Es patetico.-

-A lo mejor no dijo nada por que es algo personal.-Reprendio el Superniño que acababa de llegar acompañado de Cassie.

-¡O vamos! ¡Es divertido! !Has visto su cara en la escena 3!-Exclamo Red Arrow entre risas.

-No creo que a el le haga mucha graacia si se entera.-Comento Cassie.

-El nunca se va ha enterar.-Sentencio el arquero. Pero sus palabras duraron poco y fueron sustituidas al ver como la puerta de la sala comun era arrancada de cuajo por un joven verde con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡RED ARROW!¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-

-Decidle a mi madre quer la quiero.-Exclamo el pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo perseguido por un leon verde.

-¿Creeis que lo matara?-Comento el super chico.

-No creo. Garfield puede estar enfadado pero no es un asesino.-Comento la gotica que acababa de entrar seguida por Miss Martian (Que se habia perdido por no conocer muy bien la torre).

-No creo que mi hermano sea muy malo con el. Seguramente le dara un susto y nada mas.-explico Miss Martian.

Despues de eso, continuaron charlando entre los cuatro alegremente, hasta que en un momento Cassie le hizo un gesto a Raven para que la siguiera.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto la hechicera.

-Bueno, queria pedirte un favor.-respondio la rubia nerviosa.

-¿que tipo de favor?-

-Bueno, tu eres una empata y puedes sentir lo que los demas sienten y me preguntaba si tu...-

-ALTO.-La callo Raven.-Entiendo a donde quieres llegar, pero los sentimientos de las personas son privados y yo no voy por hay sintiendo lo que los demas. Seria una violacion de la intimidad.-

-Entiendo. pero espera...Tu a veces dices que sientes como se sentia una persona en un determinado momento, ¿eso no romperia tus reglas?-

-En ocasiones es casi imposible, no sentir lo que los demas por lo abrumador que puede llegar a ser.-

-Valla. ¿Pero entonces como sabre si Superboy me quiere o no?-

-Puedes probar la manera tradicional, ya sabes diciendoselo.-Reprendio Raven.

-Pero, es que tengo miedo a que me rechace, y ¿si no soy lo sufiente buena para el?¿Y si prefiere a Meggan? No puedo competir contra la señorita sonrrisas.-dijo a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Puedes hacerlo. no permitas que nada te desanime. Ademas tu tienes muchas cualidades que ella no tiene. Por ejemplo, no eres tan inocente, eres decidida, y tienes una capacidad de lider muy similar a la de Robin o Nightwing.-respondio mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Muchas gracias.-me has subido los animos.

-De nada. ¿para eso estan las amigas no? Y ahora ve y divierte.-Respondio con una ligera sonrisa.

Y asi continuaron hasta la hora de la comida en la cual todos se reunieron para charlar, pero sin duda lo mas gracioso y llamativo era un Red arrow con varios chichones, moratones y los labios inchados.

-creo que te pasaste, casi no puede comer.-Comento aqualad.

-Se lo merece por meterse donde no le llaman.-Respondio el verde

-Recuerdame que no te enfademos nunca.-Hablo el superchico.

-Hecho.-Sentencio el cambia formas.

Y la conversacion fue cortada en ese momento por NightWing que habia hecho ruido con su vaso para que todos lo miraran.

-Bien. Ahora que he captado vuestra atencion queria deciros algo.-hizo una pausa.- Mañana empezaremos con las vigilancias intensivas para encontrar a la hermandad, ademas de los entrenamientos especiales para poder aumentar vuestras habilidades.-Algunos quejidos se ollereon en la sala.-Pero Red Robin, Garfield y yo hemos pensado que hoy podiamos hacer una barbacoa al aire libre para divertirnos y relajarnos antes de empezar con el trabajo duro, ¿que me dicen? ¿estan de acuerdo?-Claramente los vitores y celebraciones no se hicieron esperar.-Bien, entonces comienzen a prepararse que comenzamos en unas horas.-

Y asi fue como en unos pocos minutos todos los titanes prepararon una increible barbacoa, con menu vegetariano para el chico verde, y muchos juegos. Decidieron que lo mejor seria hacerlo en la playa y asi podrian usar bañador, y jugar a voleybol,etc. Fue una tarde divertida en la isla. Pero lo mejor fue al final. Cuando ya era noche cerrada y estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una hogera, comiendo nubes (malvaviscos creo que los llaman en otras partes), charlando y riendo. hasta que a alguien se le ocurrio hacer una ronda de preguntas, en la cual la persona a tu derecha te hacia una pregunta comprometedora y tu tenias que responder y despues tu repetias el proceso con la persona a tu izquierda, si no respondias ala pregunta que se te hacia pues tenias un castigo. Como la botella pero sin dicho objeto. el primero en empezar fue Red Robin y tenia a su lado a Red Arrow.

-Bueno, cuentanos Arquero, ¿Por que te fuiste de StarCity?-El pelirrojo suspiro para despues responder.

-Realmente no es que me marchara. Simplemente busqué nuevos aires. Mas o menos.-

-O vamos. Eso no es una respuesta valida.-Recrimino el encapuchado.

-Vale. Me fui por que Oliver y yo nos peleamos. Contento.-

-Mucho.-Respondio el moreno con una sonrrisa.

-Vete al infierno.-Despues su senblante cambio a uno sonrriente y sadico.-Dinos Supes,¿Quien te gusta mas, Cassie o Meggan?-

Ante semegante comentario el chico escupio su bebida encima de Aqualad que estaba enfrente de el.

-Pues yo...Esto...Pues...tu sabes...-Su cara era tan roja como la S de su camiseta.-Yo...No puedo responder a eso.-

El silencio se situo entre todos, y despues SuperBoy se fue de alli volando. Las dos chicas de la pregunta se miraron entre si amenazantemente.

-Roy, sera mejor que no vuelvas ha hacer una pregunta de ese estilo.-Recrimino Cyborg.

-¿Por que? El rojito me hizo una similar y sin embargo yo respondi.-

-No es el mismo tipo de pregunta, ademas podias haberte negado a responder.-Aclaro el mitad maquina.

-Bueno entonces que hacemos ¿Damos la pregunta como no valida y pregunto otra vez al siguiente? o ¿Pasamos el turno?-

-Pregunta al siguiente, pero sin pasarte.-Sentencio Nightwing.

Y el siguiente era nuestro inconfundible amigo verde.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices arquero.-Sentencio el verde.

-Descuida sere bueno.-Dijo el aludido con una sonrrisa falsa.-Bien Gar. ¿Por que no nos contaste lo de tu vida de estrella?-

-Paso de responder eso.-

-Pues tendras que pagar un castigo.-

-Me vale.-Respondio encogiendose de hombros.

-Bien...vale...veamos que puedes hacer...-Pensaba el arquero hasta que se fijo en que Raven estaba al lado del joven verde.- Ya se. Tienes que besar a Raven en la boca. Pero nada de piquito de 15 segundos. Queremos ver un beso decente.-Aclaro el retador.

Ni corto ni perezoso el cambia formas agarro el rostro de Raven con delicadeza y fundio sus labios con los de ella. El beso al principio fue un simple roce, pero poco a poco ambos jovenes fueron profundizando el contacto sin importarles los alli presentes, ni lo que pudieran pensar. Raven cerro los ojos y paso los brazos por el cuello del chico y este agarro la fina figura de la joven con una mano mientras con la otra se apollaba en al suelo.

, ya es suficiente.-Intento llamar Argent, mientras chaqueaba los dedos.-¿Chicos? ¿Me oís?-Parece ser que no.

Al cabo de unos minutos los jovenes se separaron con los rostros sonrrojados, y una gran sonrrisa.

-Me encantan tus besos Rae.-

-Y a mi los tuyos.-

-Chicos, aun seguimos aqui.-Hizo saber un asombrado Kid Flash.

-Si, pero nosotros ya nos vamos.-Aclaro el verde.

-¿Como que nos vamos?-Pregunto la gotica.

Y como respuesta a su pregunta el joven la levanto del suelo al estilo nupcial y despues hizo que unas poderosas y bellas alas salieran de su espalda, dando asi la apariencia de un angel. Despues se marcharon de alli surcando el cielo nocturno.

-Espera, aun tengo mas preguntas para ti.-Exclamo el aqruero.

-Dejalos, creo que sera mejor si nos vamos a dormir.-Finalizo Impulse.

-Pero. Si aun no hemos acabado.-

-Creeme hemos acabado.-Sentencio Cyborg apagando la hogera.

**Y hasta aqui el episodio, espero no demorarme mucho en subir el resto. Y espero que guste.**

**Aun estan las votaciones abiertas, para aquellos que no lo sepan o no votaran lo que teneis que hacer es decirme en un review si quereis que Superboy acabe saliendo con Miss Martian o con Wonder Girl. Vosotros elegis.**

**Y ahora a responder comentarios.**

**-Sheblunar: Gracias a ti por el review y tu voto. Espero que este capitulo te guste.**

**-Orkidea16: Siento que el otro fuera mas corto, pero este lo compensa. Y como ves Raven esta de fabula. Entiendo tu punto de vista, y por eso he recalcado los sentimientos de Wonder Girl en este capitulo. Y bueno sea quien sea la que se escoja, no te preocupes que ya me ocupare de buscarle alguna pareja mas adelante.**

**Lo de Meggan a sido parecido a lo de Cassie, es mas eficad hacerlo asi. Y esperemos que Raven no escuchara tu pregunta o se pondra celosa y te mandara a otra dimension. Y los malos, pos se aclarara en el proximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por la inspiarcion.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: Sexy lector respondiendo a la sexy lectora.**

**¿Viste Young Justice? Pos entonces algunas cosa de este Fic te sonaran a la serie. Y en cuanto alo de superboy, te lo mando al acabar el Fic.**

**UMMM. Un traje de Maid, no se por que pero creo que te quedaria sexy.**

**Bien , vale me has pillado soy el malo malisimo. Y si entiendo lo de las rozaduras. Cuando lo lei no pude parar de reir. Y lo del final feliz depende de si os portais bien.**

**No te preocupes, hay tiempo para ver videos.**

**Y ya ves que ahora Raven y BB son Novios, con eso no me demoro mas, que no quiero que una horda de fans enfurecidos me corte la cabeza.**

**Titanic no me gusta, la musica melosa en algunas ocasiones y los animes ecchi es cuestion de buscarlos. Y las vacaciones estoy intentando disfrutarlas pero sin dejar de lado a mis queridos y adorados lectores.**

**Adios sexy lectora y hasta otra.**

**-Renton-Tortston: Ya se que fue cortito, pere esto lo compensa no?.**

**Y ya esta, espero verlos pronto y hasta otra.**


End file.
